A Twisted Parent Trap
by LovingGinger30
Summary: 18 years after AYINTL, When Liberty Jane Gilmore Abbott meets her roommate Isabelle Huntzburger at the beginning freshman year at Yale University, they will uncover secrets about their parents and discovering why Logan never knew about Liberty's existence. Possible Logan/Rory pairing but I am not ruling it out
1. Chapter 1

A Twisted Parent Trap

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS, PERIOD.

Chapter 1

Rory is six months pregnant with her first child as she is expecting a baby girl in July. She sighs as today is not a good day as she has gotten the a dreaded piece of mail that has changed everything. She gotten a letter from Logan that he has signed all of his parental rights away of Rory's child and a check as a settlement. She was planning to tell Logan herself, but apparently it has stopped her from telling him about it.

Ever since the news of the pregnancy, Emily and Christopher has stepped up to supporting her. Lorelai and Luke are on her side as well. For Rory, it is a welcoming sign but her heart is broken as she is a single and unwed. However she notices a guy who is on the phone as he is frustrated by his own problems.

"No mom, I will not work at a well known hospitals in New York City. Smaller communities need great doctors to as well. I went to Yale Medical school and John Hopkins to full fill my dream to help them". A guy said to a woman over the phone.

"I am well aware of you dreams, but healing the rich and elite in New York will put you on the map". The woman said to the brown headed young man.

The young man rolls his eyes as he hears the same speech over and over again. "I do not care about being put on the map mother. I want the reward of helping others over money". The young man said to the woman over the phone.

"I know you do that's what donating to charities is for". The woman said to the young man.

The young man rolls his eyes as he hears it again. "That's what you do mom not me. I got to go". The young man said to the woman as he ends the call. As the young man grabs a bottle of water, he opens up the bottle as he accidentally bumps into Rory.

Water gets on Rory as she is stumbles back some. The young man quickly helps her. "I am so sorry. I should have waited to open up the bottled water". The young man said to Rory.

Rory looks at the guy as she notices is his green eyes and scruffy brown hair. "It's alright, it is not coffee at least. All is forgiven". Rory said to the young man.

The young man looks at the pregnant young woman. He notices her blue eyes as he nods to her. He has a hunter green polo shirt with khakis pants. "At least it's only water other wise I could have seriously hurt you and your unborn child". The young man said to Rory. He is taking a huge liking to Rory.

Rory nods to the young man as he is considerate. "Yeah ever since I learned that I am pregnant, my step dad pretty much laid down the no coffee unless it is decaf law. It is pretty much iron clad like a prenup". Rory said to the young man.

The young man grins to Rory as he can understand the comparison. "Yeah I can see that. My name is Donovan by the way. Donovan Abbot". Donovan said to Rory.

Rory smiles to the guy revealed to be Donovan. "My name is Rory". Rory said to Donovan.

It is right then and there that a new guy has entered into her life. The first meeting has lead to a first date, a beautiful delivery, and a beautiful marriage. When Rory introduced Donovan to her family and to the whole town, Donovan got welcomed very highly. Emily approved of him right away as well as Lorelai and Luke. Donovan's family also loves Rory especially Donovan's father Nicholas. His mother Susan faced off against Emily as they were both on the DAR. She was well aware of the infamous exit by the Gilmore Matriarch. However for the sake of the couple, they put aside their differences. The weddings were put together. The first one was a society wedding. Rory and Donavan requested that the Huntzburgers were not on the guest list, and hired special security team to make sure no Huntzburger made it to the wedding. The second wedding was in Stars Hallow at the Dragonfly. All of Stars Hallow was there. Jess approve of Donovan as he was not Logan by any means.

After 15 years of marriage, Rory and Donovan welcomed five kids into the world. Liberty Jane Abbot (the eldest and the child that Logan signed his parental rights away), Issac James Abbot, Lorelai Natalie Abbot, and the twins Oliver John Abbot, and Catherine June Abbot.

The marriage between Rory and Donovan was filled with bless and happiness. However Donovan gets killed in a hit and run accident by a distracted drunk driver. This story takes place three years after the fatal car crash. Rory has published her book and gotten book deals. Plus she has written a few teen novels and a series of children's books as it has been well loved and awarded. Donovan was a doctor of internal medicine at a hospital at Woodbridge.

At the Huntzburger Mansion, Francois Huntzburger is in his grandfather's study as he has that mishevious streak just like Logan. He notices a drawer that is slightly ajar. Curiously he opens the drawer as he sees a huge notebook containing information about one person. "Francois, why are you in here"? His twin sister Isabelle Huntzburger said to her brother.

Francois looks at his sister as he rolls his eyes. Both twins has the blonde hair and brown eye look. "Just checking out some things sis, plus why does grandpa has a huge binder on someone named Liberty Jane Abbott in his study"? Francois asks Isabelle.

Isabelle has a skeptical look on her face as she looks at Francois. "What", Isabelle said to Francois as she looks at the binder. "Geez this is like an encyclopedia of one person named Liberty Jane Gilmore Abbot". Isabelle said to Francois.

Francois nods to Isabelle as he looks at her. "Yeah but why would grandpa would be hiding it in his study for"? Francois asks Isabelle.

Isabelle shrugs as she looks at him. "I don't know. Plus if mom and grandpa catches us, you know that we would be in huge trouble". Isabelle said to Francois.

"What are you two doing in here"? Logan asks them as he walks in the room.

Isabelle and Francois look at each other as they got out behind the desk. "Nothing", the twins said in unison as they look at Logan. They quietly close the desk to its slight ajar position.

Logan looks at them as he is skeptical of it. "Sure, listen your grandfather wants to talk to the two of you when you go to Yale this fall". Logan said to them.

Isabelle and Francois nod to Logan as they leave the study. Logan looks in the study as he is wondering what they were doing. However he has thought about Rory on and off for the past 18 years.

End Chapter

Yeah this has a different take to this. It is completely different from A Different History Repeating Itself. This is a Logan did not know about Rory's child story as well.


	2. Chapter 2

A Twisted Parent Trap

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS, PERIOD.

Chapter 2

It is Freshman orientation day at Yale University. In Stars Hallow 18 year old Liberty Jane Abbott is going over check lists. She has brown hair and brown eyes as she is about 5'10". She looks just like Rory however the brown eyes, the smile and dimples is all from Logan. She loves anything to do with books, movies, and music just like her mother and grandmother. However she has the athletic side that clearly came from Logan. She played softball and basketball all through high school, and she ran cross country as well. She brought state championship wins to Chilton. Meanless to say, she is the only female athlete in the family. However she refuses to have anything to do with the newspaper. She even graduated as valedictorian as well. She is the town tomboyish princess.

At the Abbott House, LJ is at five am in the morning as she always wakes up early for a run. "Ugh LJ, why must you wake up before the sun comes up"? Her 15 year old little brother named Issac asks LJ as his room is across the hall.

LJ looks at her little brother as he is a incoming freshman at Chilton. "You know that I go for a run when I have a lot on my mind, Issac". LJ said to her brother named Issac.

Issac nods as he looks like Donovan. "Yeah it just so early in the morning". Issac said to LJ. LJ sighs as she leaves the house.

Ever since LJ was a kid, she always has a knack for running and sports. It is not running away from guys or problems at home. For her, it was to clear her head. Plus it was a huge shocker to Lorelai and Rory as well. It was known that the Gilmore women were never athletes, but LJ became the only female athlete. Both Lorelai and Rory got worried when other sports were introduced to her. It turned out that LJ took to sports like it was second nature to her. To them, it was called the father gift for that reason. She was an ice queen when it came to guys and dating. Her godmother Paris taught her the martial arts techniques. She did have one boyfriend during her junior year. However he cheated on her with another girl. LJ responded by kicking his butt and pulling a prank on him in front of his friends. After that she had a good wallow. Since then she has not been out on a date or had a boyfriend at all.

As LJ is on her run, she could not help but wonder about her roommates and the identities of them. To her, it sounded like who are the identity of the Power Rangers. She runs by Doose's as she heads into Luke's.

Luke sees LJ coming in the diner. "So today is Yale right". Luke said to LJ. LJ looks at her grandpa. "Oh yes, today is the day that I embark on my college journey. Who knows where it takes me". LJ said to Luke.

Luke nods to LJ as he gets her a simple breakfast and tea. "It always amazes me that you don't take after your mom and Lorelai". Luke said to LJ.

LJ nods as she has always wondered something. "Yeah plus I have always wondered why I am so gifted in athletics. It is getting kind of old to be calling it the father gift. Plus coffee always grossed me out". LJ said to Luke.

Luke smiles to LJ as he pours some hot tea. "I am glad that you think that way". Luke said to LJ.

As LJ finished breakfast, she always paid for her food as she heads back to the house.

Back at the Abbot house, LJ gotten a quick shower as it is getting close to 6:15 am. She puts on a red crop top with blue jeans and white tennis shoes. She puts her long brown hair in a pony tail. She is looking at her packed things as she very organized.

Rory is awake as she sees her eldest daughter in packing mode. "Honey we talked about leaving at 8:00 am remember". Rory said to LJ.

LJ looks at her mother as she nods to her. "I know that mom. I want to get a ahead start on loading my car with my stuff. The sooner I get to Yale the sooner I can be the first in line to get my dorm key and other things. Plus you know that Oliver and Catherine are the ones that makes us late. I swear they get it from Mimi", LJ said to Rory.

Rory looks at her daughter as she knows that being ridiculously early is all from her. Plus Lorelai does not want to be called grandma in any form. She insisted to be called Mimi. "Oh yes, I know they are like that". Rory said as they are talking about ten year old twins Oliver and Catherine.

LJ nods as she grabs a box of stuff. "Exactly", LJ said to Rory. She went downstairs as she went to put the box into her truck. When she turned 16, she did not want a car but a truck. It was hard for her grandparents and great grand parents. She argued that it was more practical for her than a car. She did routine checks herself and changed the oil and changed the tires on her own. It is very clear that she got the Gilmore trademark independent woman.

As 8:00 am rolls around all of the Abbott siblings are dressed and awake. "Ugh, why are we up so early? You know that Saturdays are sleeping in until noon". 13 year old Lorelai Natalie Abbott said to them. The young 13 year old is the fashionista of the family.

Rory looks at them as it is time to make the drive to Yale. "Well, we are helping LJ to move into her dorm". Rory said to them.

The younger siblings look at LJ as it will be different. As they got into the car, they head off towards Yale University.

End Chapter

Yeah this has some of the background. Issac is 15 years old. Lorelai Natalie is 13, and Oliver and Catherine are 10 years old. The next chapter will be the first meeting between Francois and LJ and then the meet between LJ and Isabelle.


	3. Chapter 3

A Twisted Parent Trap

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS, PERIOD.

Chapter 3

LJ arrives at the student parking lot as the check in starts at the main administration building. She gets out from her truck as she grabs her handbag. As she locks her truck, she is hearing the familiar whistles as they are hitting on her. "Did you get stuck with your dad's truck and wish you could have a fast car like a normal girl? I mean I can show you a great time in my Porsche so fast that you will forgot that old clunker". A blond headed guy said to LJ.

LJ glares at the guy as she rolls her eyes. "A great time, yeah right, you could not pick up a girl without your sensuality car. Plus your pick up line is very unoriginal that you stole it from your perverted asshole father. FYI, my truck I purchased myself, and it runs like a dream". LJ said to the guy. She walks away as she has showed him up.

The guys that is with him are stunned he got put in his place. "That is one feisty lady Francois. You got your work cut out for you". A friend said to Francois. "Yeah you are the King of the Ladies, and yet she crushed you like you were a dragon". The second guy said to Francois.

Francois looks at them as he is still thinking about the binder he saw in his grandfather's study. "I will conquer her eventually guys. For right now, we should get situated in our dorms and go on the tour". Francois said to them as they leave.

LJ comes out from the administration building as she is holding her welcome packet as her mom and siblings arrive as well. "Well I am wrong Yale has more egotistical guys than true gentlemen of the south here". LJ said to Rory.

Rory nods as she does remember her college days well. "Yeah there are some guys that stick by their egotistical prides than being a gentleman honey". Rory said to LJ. As LJ and the older siblings got her stuff out from the truck, they head towards the Durfby building.

In suite five, LJ unlocks her dorm room door as she is the first one to arrive in the dorm room. She spots the dorm with her initials and the initials I H . "L.A, this is it". LJ said to them. As LJ unlocks the door to her room, she and her siblings puts the stuff down. Plus the mattress guys came in with the new mattress from LJ's truck. As they watched them carrying away the old mattress, LJ looks at her siblings. "Issac, you are the sibling in charge while I am at Yale unless I come home for the weekend". LJ said to Issac. Issac nods to LJ as the two share a hug.

Rory looks at LJ as this is very quick. "I got some parent stuff to do on campus. However we will say goodbye to you later on". Rory said to LJ.

LJ nods as she has the tour of her own. "Yeah plus I got stuff to do as well". LJ said to them. As the family leaves, LJ locks her room and the suit as she heads to the tour.

While on the tour, LJ is in line with the other girls in the building. She notices another girl as she sighs to herself. "Ok Isabelle, what's wrong"? A girl asks Isabelle.

Isabelle looks at her friend as she nods to her. "Apparently some girl really knocked a few pegs on Francois's ego in the student parking lot this morning.

Another friend who is with Isabelle as she likes it. "Well I would personally want to thank her for knocking his ego back to earth. Your brother can be a jerk to females". The friend said to Isabelle.

Isabelle nods to her other friend. "I know it just I am the older twin, and it is my job to protect him. At the same time, I want to give my props to the girl who did that. Plus from what he told me, it was a brunette headed girl". Isabelle said to them. She does have mixed feelings about it.

Her friends look at Isabelle as they look around. "There are a lot of brunettes here on campus Isabelle. Finding the right one is not easy though". One of her friends said to Isabelle.

Isabelle nods as she looks at them. "You know my grandmother Shira told Francois that he can't date or marry a brunette. She pretty much laid the law about that". Isabelle said to them as it bothered her about it". Isabelle said to them.

Her friends look at each other as it is a strange rule. "Strange", the friend said to Isabelle.

As they look at rest of the girls getting their student id made, LJ is the last one. Isabelle takes a good look at her. 'Why does this girl remind me of dad'? Isabelle thought to herself as she heads back to suite 5.

Back in suite 5, LJ unlocks the door to her room. She sits on her bed after a long day. She notices some unopened boxes as someone has moved into the room. "You must be the LA and my roommate". The blonde headed girl said to LJ.

LJ looks at the blonde headed girl. "Yeah my name is Liberty Jane, but I prefer to by LJ, LJ Abbott". LJ said to the blonde headed girl.

The blonde headed girl nods to her. "My name is Isabelle Huntzburger". Isabelle said to LJ. Isabelle looks at LJ as she could be the person that her grandfather has a thick binder on. 'Could she be the Liberty Jane Gilmore Abbot that my grandfather has that binder on'? Isabelle thought to herself.

LJ looks at Isabelle as she nods to her. "It's nice to met you Isabelle. Do you know who are our other suite mates are yet"? LJ asks Isabelle.

Isabelle shake her head as they have not came in the room yet. "No, plus we really did not lucked out in getting a private room in the same suite". Isabelle said to LJ.

LJ nods as she notices that the other two suite mates got the private room. "I have to agree with you on that. The set up is a bit like the Parent Trap with Haley Mills". LJ said to Isabelle.

As the girls here rumbling knocks on the main door, LJ sighs as it is her siblings and her mom. She went to unlock the door. The four younger siblings walk in the suite as Rory looks like she has been everywhere today. Isabelle is stunned by this as she looks at the younger siblings. "I take it that these are your siblings and your mom". Isabelle said to LJ.

LJ nods to Isabelle as she looks at them. "Yeah apparently my dad wanted more siblings but never gotten that wish fulfilled. Isabelle, this is Issac, Lorelai, Oliver, and Catherine, and that's my mom". LJ said to Isabelle.

Rory looks at Isabelle as she is reminded of Logan. The resemblance to Logan is undeniable as she puts up a strong front. "It is nice to meet all of you. I only have my younger twin brother. My name is Isabelle Huntzburger". Isabelle said to Rory.

Rory's face drops as she hears the last name. LJ also notices it as well like something is up. "It is nice to meet you Isabelle". Rory said to Isabelle. As LJ says her goodbyes, Isabelle is very curious about LJ's mom as is wondering why she is looked very devastated about something.

LJ returns to the suite as she is wondering what is going on. "So why did your mom react like that to my last name"? Isabelle asks LJ.

LJ shrugs as she does not know. "I have no idea. At the same time, it look like it hit her like a train and a seen a ghost". LJ said to Isabelle.

Isabelle nods as she looks at LJ. "Yeah", Isabelle said to LJ. She wonders more about LJ's mom when a guy knocks on their door.

LJ looks at Isabelle. "Are you expecting your boyfriend"? LJ asks Isabelle. Isabelle shakes her head as she went to the door.

Isabelle opens the door as it is Francois. "Hey sis, I am glad that I found you. I am looking for a certain girl that". Francois said to Isabelle as he sees LJ. "That's her, she is the one that put me in my place at the parking lot"Francois said to Isabelle.

Isabelle looks at LJ as she is stunned by it. "LJ, this is my younger twin brother Francois. He lives in a different building with his friends". Isabelle said to LJ.

LJ is floored by it as she looks at him. Francois frowns as he does not like being reminded of being the younger sibling. "I told you never to say that in front of others". Francois said to Isabelle.

LJ looks at them as she can see the sibling rivalry between them. "You two are twins". LJ said to them. She can see the family resemblance in them.

Isabelle nods to LJ as Francois is getting over the fact that the girl in the parking lot is the suite mate. "Yeah we were born on July 4th. I came out first naturally and he came out 4 minutes later". Isabelle said to them.

Francois looks like he is ready to pounce. "Come on, you even pull the minutes as well. It is not like LJ here has the same birthday as us". Francois said to Isabelle.

LJ looks at them as she is stunned by the birthday date. "Um actually, I was born on July 4th as well". LJ said to them as she has the same birthday as them.

Isabelle and Francois are stunned by it as they look at LJ. "Woah the odds of us being born on the same day is slim but we were not planned". Isabelle said to LJ.

LJ is stunned by it as she hears it right. "This can't be a coincidence because my birth was not planned either". LJ said to them.

Francois looks at them as he sits down for this. "Were we triplets but separated after birth and gone our whole lives not knowing your existence"? Francois ask LJ.

LJ shakes her head to Francois. "I doubt that highly, and it can't be a coincidence unless both our mothers gotten pregnant at the same time at conception". LJ said to them.

Isabelle nods as it is a logical explanation to it. "Yeah plus you should go Francois. You look like you need some air". Isabelle said to Francois. Francois nods as he leaves the suite. The girls look at each other their worlds will start to change soon.

In Stars Hallow, Rory is at the Crap Shack as Luke and Lorelai are sitting in the living room. "So did everything turn out alright with Liberty at Yale"? Luke asks Rory.

Lorelai nods as she notices something is on her daughter's mind. "Is something wrong sweets? You look like you gotten haunted by a ghost". Lorelai asks Rory.

Rory looks at them as she nods to them. "LJ's suite mate, it is Logan and Odette's daughter". Rory said to them.

Luke and Lorelai are stunned and shocked by it. "Are you sure Rory? Doesn't he has a sister"? Luke asks Rory.

Rory nods as she turns to Luke. "No Honor got married years ago and taken his last name. I am positive about it. She has that undeniable resemblance to Logan. Plus she looks like she is the exact same age. It makes me wonder if Logan got Odette pregnant before they gotten married and found out the same day that I told mom about being pregnant". Rory said to them.

Luke and Lorelai are stunned by it as they look at Rory. "That could explain why he signed those parental rights to Liberty Jane. Did you see them at Yale"? Lorelai asks Rory.

Rory shakes her head to them. "No I didn't see them. I thought Logan would been there since he is a parent and alumni, but he must have been busy with other things. Plus I am not sure how to explain Liberty the truth about her paternity to her. Donovan became her father when we were dating. He delivered her into the world. We talked about for years to tell her when she turned 18, but ever since that car crash it is harder to do". Rory said to them.

Lorelai and Luke nod as they completely understand that. "You will have to tell her eventually. Plus Logan could walk in the Yale Daily News". Lorelai said to Rory.

Rory turns to Lorelai as she shakes her head. "LJ refused to have anything to do with journalism and working in the paper. Although she could bump into him one of these days". Rory said to them. As they share a hug, Rory is wondering how long it will be until Logan meets the daughter that she had with him.

End Chapter

Yeah the first meet between LJ and Francois is kind of like when Rory met Logan for the first time. Driving a truck instead of a car fit better to LJ than driving a car. Plus I hope I gotten Rory's reaction to Isabelle's last name being Huntzburger right as it is a huge shock to her.


	4. Chapter 4

A Twisted Parent Trap

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS, PERIOD.

Chapter 4

It has been a couple of months since the freshman orientation. LJ and Isabelle are getting along as they are taking some classes together. After the shock, Francois got use to LJ being his sister's roommate.

Isabelle is at Yale Daily News as she had a hard couple of days. Ever since she wrote a very bad review on a horror comedy play called the Purple Garden Gnome Goblin, she gotten harassed by the lead role. LJ defended her as she kicked his butt. She gave him the cold honest truth she humiliated him in front of everyone.

Isabelle nods as Francois went towards her. "So I take it that the Garden Gnome Goblin guy has stopped bothering you". Francois said to Isabelle.

Isabelle nods to Francois as she looks at her brother. "Yeah, LJ took care of him like it is nothing. Plus we are getting along great. Plus it feels like we are sisters than roommates. Do you get that same sibling feel with her or is it just me"? Isabelle asks Francois.

Francois nods in agreement with Isabelle. "Yeah I got that same feeling. She does not put up with my crap and flirting just like you. Plus I defended her like a brother from her ex boyfriend Jason DuGray. Apparently he is still sore about being pranked on back in Chilton after he cheated on her with some other girl". Francois said to Isabelle.

Isabelle nods as LJ told her about it. "Yeah she told me about it the other night. Plus our grandparents and parents are expecting to come home for the weekend this weekend". Isabelle said to Francois.

Francois nods as he does not want to see them. "Yeah plus grandma is expecting us regardless of our previous plans". Francois said to Isabelle.

Isabelle nods as she knows this. "Yeah although maybe we should get that binder from grandfather's study. It would shed some more light on why we are being mistaken for each other and other things". Isabelle said to Francois.

Francois nods as he looks at Isabelle. "I know but it's too bad we don't have it with us to show LJ". Francois said to Isabelle.

Back at the dorm, LJ is packing up as she has a softball game to go to. She looks at her suite mate Isabelle. "I take it you are going home for the weekend". LJ asks Isabelle.

Isabelle nods to LJ as she is getting the last of her things. "It is more like a monthly summon by my grandmother and mother". Isabelle said to LJ.

LJ nods to Isabelle as she looks at her. "I take it your relationship with them is less than stellar". LJ said to Isabelle.

Isabelle nods to LJ as she can talk to her about stuff like a sister. "Yeah they are like a pair of trophy wife clones that are trying to turn me into them as well. I want to have adventure before ever settling down". Isabelle said to LJ.

LJ nods as she can relate on that. "Yeah my mom's family has strong and independent women". LJ said to Isabelle.

As she grabs her softball bag and an over night bag, Isabelle could not help but wonder about LJ's dad. "Play hard at the game", Isabelle said to LJ.

LJ nods to Isabelle as she looks at her. "You know I will", LJ said to Isabelle as she leaves the dorm.

That evening, Isabelle and Francois arrive at the Huntzburger mansion. They have their laundry as they are being greeted by Shira and Odette. "The maids can take care of those dirty clothes". Shira said to them. The maids grab their laundry bags as they make their way to the living room.

Francois and Isabelle look at their dad, mom, aunt Honor and Uncle Josh and their kids, and grandparents. "So Isabelle, Francois, how are you two liking Yale"? Mitchum asks them.

Francois nods as he looks at them. "It is great although the ladies on campus can be a bit feisty". Francois said to them.

Isabelle gives Francois a look as she rolls her eyes at him. "Like how you got knocked a few pegs by LJ Abbott who turns out to be my roommate on Freshman Orientation Day". Isabelle said to Francois.

Francois groans as she brought it up. "I thought you promised me that you won't mention it to them". Francois said to Isabelle.

Isabelle looks at Francois as she rolls her eyes. "You are the one mentioned feisty ladies Francois, not me". Isabelle said to Francois.

Logan is intrigued by it as Shira and Odette are not as interested about the person. "Hold on Francois, who is the girl that you are talking about and what did she say to you? Is she on the paper"? Logan asks Francois.

Odette looks at Logan as she does not want to know about it. "I rather not hear about some insignificant girl putting him down. She clearly comes from a family beneath us". Odette said to Logan.

Shira nods in agreement with Odette. "Yes plus she probably is one those girls that is into guy things". Shira said to Logan.

Isabelle looks at them as she shakes her head. "She is not involved in the paper. She refuses to have anything to do with journalism and the paper for that matter".

Mitchum frowns as he has a mixed expression on his face. "The Abbott's is a part of the Hartford society. The late Donovan Abbot's wife is a well known author. Her work is one of the best anywhere". Mitchum said to them.

Shira rolls her eyes as she does not care about the matriarch. "Then explain to me why we were not invited to that wedding 17 years ago. I mean it was a society wedding. Plus I don't need to remind you the strings I pulled to get Logan and Odette out of jail. It is like they hired a well known security team that had the level of the secret service". Shira said to Mitchum.

The kids look at each other as this is getting very juicy. Honor nods as she looks at them. "I know when to turn away when they said that Josh and I and the kids were not on the list to get in". Honor said to them.

Logan sighs as it was a huge embarrassment to him. "Can we change the subject please"? Logan asks them. Odette nods in agreement as she looks at him. "Agreed no more talk about the Abbott's". Odette said to them.

As the conversation changes to other topics, Logan is curious about LJ Abbott is that Isabelle and Francois are speaking about. Plus why his mom and wife are dismissing her like she is nothing to them and to him especially? Plus he is curious on why his dad freely talked about the wife of a dead man.

As dinner rolls around, Isabelle and Francois look at each other as they have more questions for LJ when they get back to Yale. "So what does LJ stand for Isabelle? She must have told you right". Logan said to Isabelle.

Shira looks at Logan as she does not want to hear about it. "I though any more talk about this LJ person is out". Shira said to Logan.

Logan looks at Shira as he wants to know. "It is just basic information mom. You know that parents weekend is coming up next weekend as well as the big Harvard vs Yale softball game is on that Saturday. I would be interested in watching it than that play that Isabelle gave a bad review of". Logan said to them.

Mitchum nods as he enjoyed the article. "Oh yes, that review reminds me of another review of a ballet written years ago. It had a reference to an African animal if memory serves me correctly". Mitchum said to them.

Shira and Odette are getting annoyed by it as everyone are seeing the expressions on their faces. "Can we not discuss her at this table or in this house"? Shira asks them.

Honor looks at her mom as she shakes her head. "What is your problem with Rory Gilmore Abbott, mother? Besides it is just a review of a god awful play". Honor said to them.

Isabelle nods as she looks at them. "Yeah plus the actor that played the garden gnome Goblin had a very bad reaction to the review. LJ defended me like an older sister does from the guy, and she royally kicked his butt". Isabelle said to them.

Francois nods in agreement with his sister. "Yeah it was a sight to behold. She humiliated him so bad that he got out of the theatre department at Yale". Francois said to them.

Shira and Odette look at them as they are frustrated by it. They got up as they glare at them. "There will be no more talk about her in this house. Do I make myself clear"? Shira asks them. Odette nods as she angry as well.

Isabelle and Francois look at each other as this dinner is going crazier than planned. Honor got up as she looks at her mother and sister in law. "Mother, Odette, what are your problems? She did a great thing for Isabelle". Honor said to them.

Mitchum nods in agreement with Honor. "I have to agree. Plus this is something we can't discuss in front of the young ones". Mitchum said to them as Honor's 9 and seven year old girls are intrigued by it and yet clueless about the whole thing.

Shira and Odette leave the dinner table as they got some air. Josh is not sure what to make of it. Logan however looks like he is truly in the dark about something very important.

End Chapter

All will be explained about Shira and Odette in due time.


	5. Chapter 5

A Twisted Parent Trap

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS, PERIOD.

Chapter 5

That Sunday afternoon back at the Huntzburger mansion, Isabelle and Francois are back in their grandfather's study. They open that draws as they look at the huge binder on Liberty Jane Gilmore Abbott. "So are you ready for this or what"? Francois asks Isabelle.

Isabelle nods as they grab the binder out. "Yeah mom and grandma are acting very strange. Plus dad looks like he is in the dark. Aunt Honor and Uncle Josh are getting suspicious of mom and grandma, but grandpa seems to know something about it". Isabelle said to Francois.

As the two are looking through the book, the first picture in the book is a current photo of the girl. "No way, that is my roommate". Isabelle said to Francois.

Francois is confused by it as he looks at Isabelle. "Why does grandpa has a binder on your roommate"? Francois asks Isabelle.

Isabelle shrugs as they turn the page. "I do not know Francois. It just does not make any sense to me". Isabelle said to them. As they look through the entire thing, they read about every single accomplishment done by LJ.

Francois looks at Isabelle as he has some logical explanations. "Maybe grandpa found out about her through other means or something". Francois said to Isabelle.

Isabelle nods as she is holding the book. "I am going to ask LJ about this book. It maybe that she does not know that grandpa made this book". Isabelle said to Francois.

Francois nods in agreement with Isabelle. "What if she truly does not know about him and this book? What are you are planning to do? Plus how is she going to react about it"? Francois asks Isabelle.

Isabelle shrugs as she looks at him. "I do not know how she will react about it. Plus if she truly does not know about grandpa and this book, she might be kept in the dark about something just like dad is". Isabelle said to Francois.

Francois nods to Isabelle as they take the binder out from the study. "Yeah maybe you should sit her down when she gets back from the softball game". Francois said to Isabelle.

Isabelle nods as the team will be getting back tonight. "Yeah this is something I should do". Isabelle said to Francois.

As the maids are finished with the laundry that they brought home, Isabelle puts the book in her bag. "I wish your visit could be longer". Odette said to them.

Isabelle and Francois look at their mom. "Well mom, we have to get back to school and study for our Monday morning classes". Isabelle said to Odette.

Odette seems to buy their explaination. Isabelle and Francois packs up their stuff. They drive away back to Yale.

That evening, Isabelle sees LJ returning from the game. "Hey LJ how was the game"? Isabelle asks LJ.

LJ looks at Isabelle as she nods to her. "It was great. We won the game and gotten two home runs and a single. I am actually looking forward to the this Saturday's home game vs Harvard. My mom and my grand parents will be there as well as my siblings". LJ said to Isabelle.

Isabelle looks at her as she realizes that she needs to tell her something. "Do you know Mitchum Huntzburger? He is my grandfather". Isabelle asks LJ.

LJ has a skeptical look on her face as she looks at Isabelle. "No I don't know him. Why do you ask"? LJ asks Isabelle.

Isabelle looks at LJ as she realizes that she does not know about him. "Are you aware that he made this binder about everything about you"? Isabelle asks LJ as she shows her the book.

LJ looks at the book as she is genuinely surprised by it. "No, I don't. How did he found out about me"? LJ asks Isabelle like she is confused and upset by it.

Isabelle looks at LJ as she is concerned about this, and she is not putting on an act. "I do not know LJ. The other night at dinner, my grandmother and mom were acting really weird when we were talking about you. Do you have any idea why that is"? Isabelle asks LJ.

LJ looks at Isabelle as she does not know what to say. "No I don't know Isabelle. I need some air". LJ said to Isabelle as she runs out from her dorm.

Isabelle is stunned by it as she looks at the book. She calls her brother as she realize that someone in their family is holding a secret.

"Hey Francois, LJ did not know about grandpa or the binder. She is upset and ran out to get some air. I may have to talk to LJ's mom about it. Maybe she knows about the book". Isabelle said to Francois.

"Wow, I though she would know about him and or the book. I will go and find her. Keep me posted". Francois said to Isabelle.

The phone call ends as Isabelle leaves the dorm and head to Stars Hallow.

In Stars Hallow, Isabelle looks at an address of the Abbott house as she is out front of the grand but modest size house. She is holding the book in her hands. She gets out from the car as she went to the front door. As she rings the doorbell, Rory went to the door. "Isabelle, this is an unexpected surprise". Rory said to Isabelle.

Isabelle nods as she looks at Rory. "Can I come in? I have some questions to ask you". Isabelle said to Rory.

Rory nods as she lets in Isabelle in the home. "Sure, what kind of questions"? Rory asks Isabelle.

Isabelle sits on the couch as she looks at her roommate's mother. "Do you know Mitchum Huntzburger by any chance"? Isabelle asks Rory.

Rory hears the name as she takes a deep breath. "Yes, I have known him a long time. I met him through Logan. What is this about"? Rory said to Isabelle.

Isabelle is taken back by it as she looks at Rory. "Logan is my dad's name. This is about LJ and my grandfather. How did you know my dad"? Isabelle said to Rory.

Rory looks at Isabelle as she sees the book. "Your father and I dated a long time ago. We were very serious about each other. The last time I saw him was in New Hampshire almost 19 years ago". Rory said to Isabelle.

Isabelle looks at Rory as she is piecing it together. "Did you know that my grandfather made this book? It has everything about LJ". Isabelle said to Rory as she hands the book to her.

Rory looks through the book. She is genuinely touched and surprised by it. "I had no idea that Mitchum made this. It has every accomplishment about LJ including her birth announcement. Your grandfather is not known for his kindness, Isabelle". Rory said Isabelle.

Isabelle looks at Rory as the book is handed back to her. "So if you and LJ did not know about this book and the fact that my grandfather made it, why did he made it in the first place"? Isabelle asks Rory.

Rory shakes her head as she does not know. "I do not have that answer for you Isabelle. That is something you have to ask him". Rory said to Isabelle.

Isabelle looks at Rory as she is wondering about LJ. "How should I talk to LJ about this. She gotten very upset and confused about it"? Isabelle asks Rory.

Rory sighs as she looks at Isabelle. "She will need some space. Usually when that happens, she goes on a run. If I know her, she should be here very soon". Rory said to Isabelle.

Isabelle is confused by it. LJ opens the door as she walks in on them. "Mom, Isabelle what are you doing here"? LJ asks them as she is still processing it.

Rory looks at LJ as she has to tell her the truth. "Sit down Liberty Jane, it is time that I told you and your half sister something very important". Rory said to them.

Isabelle and LJ are stunned by Rory said the words half sisters. They look at each other as they wonder Rory has to say.

End Chapter

Yeah I decided to leave it on a cliffhanger.


	6. Chapter 6

A Twisted Parent Trap

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS, PERIOD.

Chapter 6

Isabelle looks at Rory Abbott as LJ is speechless. "Did you just said half sister"? Isabelle asks Rory. She is caught very off guard as it does effect Francois as well.

Rory nods as she looks at them. "Yes I did. When you told me your last name. There is no doubt that you are Logan and Odette's daughter. Plus if you do have siblings, this does effect them like it does you". Rory said to them. She went to a book shelf as she pulls out a book. It is a hallowed out book as it has the parental right termination papers in it.

Rory puts the papers on the coffee table. "When I was six months pregnant with Liberty Jane, I gotten this in the mail and a check as well. When I looked at the signature on the papers, it had Logan's signature on it. I was deeply devastated by it because I was planning on telling him when I learned the sex of the baby". Rory said to them.

The girls are shocked by it as they look at Rory. "You mean you were going to tell my dad about your pregnancy". Isabelle said to Rory.

Rory nods as she looks at them. "That's right, but it seems this came to me before I had the chance to tell him". Rory said to them.

LJ looks at her mother as she looks at the papers. "This mean that dad was not my biological father". LJ said to Rory.

Rory shakes her head to LJ. "No, I met him when I was pregnant with you. He was my boyfriend at the time. I was in labor at home and he delivered you here". Rory said to them.

LJ is stunned as it is a great story. Isabelle is very surprised by the fact that LJ was not born in a hospital. "Were you and LJ checked out at the hospital"? Isabelle asks Rory.

Rory nods to them as she smiles. "Oh yes 7 pounds 8 ounces and 20 inches long. She was born at 12:04 am on July 4th. The nurses were in awe by the fact that my boyfriend delivered her into the world. Donovan and I got married six months after LJ was born. Donovan and I both agree it is a story to tell you when you turned 18. However Donovan passed away in that car crash three years ago". Rory said to them.

Isabelle looks at LJ as she turns to Rory. "I am sorry about your husband. Did my grandfather met up with you at any time in the past 18 years"? Isabelle asks Rory.

Rory nods as she looks at them. "It was a week after Donovan and I gotten back from our honeymoon in Australia. We were taking a walk around the park with LJ in her stroller. Mitchum almost literally bumped into us. Donovan got protective of me as his family knew the Huntzburgers.

Flashback

Donovan and Rory are pushing a stroller containing six month old Liberty Jane Gilmore Abbott at the park in Hartford. "Rory this is a surprise". Mitchum said to Rory as he is walking towards them.

Rory frowns as she looks at him. Donovan notices the expression on Rory's face. "I have nothing to say to you, Mitchum". Rory said to Mitchum.

Mitchum looks at Rory as he shrugs to her. "I do have something to tell you. It does effect your fiancé here". Mitchum said to Rory.

Donovan frowns as he is ready to defend her. "She is my wife, and she already told me about Liberty Jane and the true paternity. I will love her and accept her into the family whether you like it or not". Donovan said to Mitchum.

Mitchum looks at Donovan as he expected it as much. "I see but I do have something to say more like a personal message". Mitchum said to them.

Rory looks at Mitchum as she is wondering what he is pulling. "What kind of message"? Rory asks Mitchum. She has no idea what the next words coming out from Mitchum's mouth is going to be.

Mitchum looks at them as they are holding up strong. "It was not my idea to send the parental right termination papers that contained Logan's signature on it to you when you were pregnant". Mitchum said to them.

Rory is caught very off guard by the news. "What", Rory asks Mitchum. "How do we know that you are telling the truth and take your word for it"? Donovan asks Mitchum.

Mitchum looks at Donovan as he is a good match for Rory. "I promise I will never interfere with Rory's career as an author and to hand over the check that was sent to her to me. It is a sweet proposal and a one very worth while". Mitchum said to them.

Rory and Donovan look at each other. She looks at her baby girl. She pulls out the check that was written out to her. "Are you sure about this, Rory"? Donovan asks Rory.

Rory turns to Donovan as she nods to him. "Yes", Rory said to Donovan. She hands the check to Mitchum.

Mitchum puts the check in his coat pocket. "I hope to read your books Rory. I always pictured you as an author not a reporter or a journalist". Mitchum said to them as he leaves the park.

End Flashback

Rory sighs as she tells them the hardest day of her life. "I never figured out whose idea was it to do it, and Mitchum kept true to his word in a devil's advocate sort of way". Rory said to them.

Isabelle and LJ looks at Rory as Francois arrives at the house. He walks in the house. "Sis, I am a hard time finding LJ and woah what's going on"? Francois asks them.

Rory looks at the young man that came in. "Isabelle is your sister I presume". Rory said to him.

Francois nods to Rory as he has that flirting charm on his face. "Yeah I am Francois Huntzburger. What's going on? It looks like you found out more stuff without me". Francois said to them.

Isabelle looks at Francois as she is the one to tell him. "Francois, LJ is your older half sister. Grandpa some how found out that Rory received parental rights terminated with dad's signature on it. She came into the world hours before us". Isabelle said to Francois.

Francois is stunned by it as he looks at the papers and look at LJ. "No wonder I have these strange brother and sister feelings". Francois said to Isabelle.

LJ looks at them as she is still processing the news. "Mom, I am glad that you told me the truth. Plus if it was not Logan's idea or Mitchum's idea then whose idea was it? Plus have you told my younger siblings about this? Plus is there any way to see the signature on the papers are fake"! LJ asks Rory.

Rory shakes her head to LJ. "No, I never told them. I thought about finding that out. However I got afraid to learn if it was real. Then it would have been a waste of time and heartbreak". Rory said to LJ.

Francois looks at the papers as he look at Rory. "What if the signature is a fake? Plus our dad could have been in the dark about something that he had no clue about". Francois said to Rory.

Isabelle nods in agreement with Francois. "Yeah don't you and LJ deserve to learn the absolute truth"? Isabelle asks Rory and and LJ.

Rory looks at LJ as it is up to her like it is for herself. "Yeah I am an adult". LJ said to Rory. Rory nods as she wants to know the full truth as well. "If that signature is a fake, I want to know who faked it and why". Rory said to them.

As the four of them nod to each other, they are about to find out that not everything is what it seems to be.

End Chapter

The first Logan and Rory encounter since New Hampshire will be in the next chapter at the big Harvard vs Yale Softball Game.


	7. Chapter 7

A Twisted Parent Trap

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS, PERIOD.

Chapter 7:

That Saturday, it is Parents weekend as the big Harvard softball game. Rory, Lorelai, Luke, and the children are on campus. "This place still looks daunting mom". Catherine said to Rory.

Rory looks at Catherine as she nods to her. "Yeah it does have effect". Rory said to Catherine. The family is wearing navy blue shirts with jeans and a special button to support LJ. "Should we make our way to the softball stadium"? Luke asks them.

Rory nods as she looks a bit nervous as she does not know if she will come across Logan or the other Huntzburgers here besides Isabelle and Francois. "Yes", Rory said to them.

As they make their way to the softball stadium, they gotten their seats as they look out on the ball diamond. "Mom, is there a concession stand or something"? Oliver asks Rory as he is getting hungry.

Rory nods as she looks at him. "Yeah I will go see what they have and be back in time for the first pitch". Rory said to them. She leaves from her seat as she went towards the concession stand.

At the concession stand, Rory is looking at the various choices. "Rory, I did not expect you to be here". A guy said to Rory.

To Rory, there is no denying who it is. She turns around and sees Logan Huntzburger. "Hello Logan, yes I am a parent and enjoying parents weekend". Rory said to Logan.

Logan looks at Rory as he is wondering how she could be a parent. "Don't you have four children under the age 18 with your late husband". Logan said to Rory as he does not know that she has one more child.

Rory frowns at Logan as she is dismayed by him. "Actually I have five children. My eldest daughter attends Yale, she is on the softball team". Rory said to Logan.

Logan looks at Rory as he is trying to think back to when they were together last. "Hold on softball, I though you Gilmore Girls does do anything athletic unless it is shopping". Logan said to Rory as this is a huge shocker for him.

Rory nods as she looks at him. "That maybe true, but she has the athleticism from the father. We call it the father gift". Rory said to Logan.

Logan looks at Rory as he is wondering if she gotten pregnant by someone else or him. "Someone must have gotten you pregnant for it to happen right". Logan said to Rory. He remembered being told by Odette that Rory had a miscarriage years ago as the reason why she did not attend the wedding.

Rory frowns as she glares at him. "Yes someone did get me pregnant back then. However some men like this particular person choose to sign the rights away of my daughter. It is a cowardly move. If you mind excusing me, I have to get back to my kids". Rory said to Logan as she grabs the snacks and leaves the stand.

Logan has a baffled look on his face. 'Why do I get the feeling that she is trying to tell me something'? Logan thought to himself as Isabelle shows up.

"Dad, I am glad that you can make it to the game". Isabelle said to Logan.

Logan smiles at Isabelle as he nods to her. "Yes do you know someone on a team that I should be aware of"? Logan asks Isabelle.

Isabelle nods to Logan as she knows she who it is. "Yeah my roommate, she is on the team. Plus we have a great sisterly relationship. It is like it's fate that brought us together". Isabelle said to Logan.

Logan nods as he is wondering if someone knows something big that he is not aware of. "Who is it"? Logan asks Isabelle.

Isabelle looks at her Dad as they make their way to the stadium. "Her name is LJ, LJ Abbott". Isabelle said to Logan.

Logan looks at his daughter as he notices Rory and her group of people. "Does the L stand for Lorelai"? Logan asks Isabelle.

Isabelle shakes her head to her father. "No actually it is one of her younger sisters who is named Lorelai". Isabelle said to Logan.

As the game is getting started, Logan is wondering what is with the hints being laid on him today. The second person up at bat is LJ. "That's her dad, that's my roommate, LJ". Isabelle said to Logan.

As Logan looks at the picture of her on the billboard, he notices that she looks mostly like Rory. However she has brown eyes instead of the Gilmore Girl trademark blue eyes. 'Does her eyes come from an ex boyfriend of hers or me'? Logan thought to himself.

As the count is 2-1 with a runner on second, LJ hits the ball with force. It went to deep center field as it went over the wall for a home run.

Logan is impressed by the play. "She is really good". Logan said to Isabelle. He could not help but wonder about her. He looks at Rory and her group of people. They are cheering for her as she makes it back to home plate.

Isabelle nods to her dad. "She is dad". Isabelle said to Logan. She has that proud roommate and sister look in her eyes.

Logan nods as he is wondering how she does know about her.

As the game is over, Yale wins the game 7 to 4 over Harvard. Rory notices that Logan stayed for the entire game. Lorelai looks at the guy. "Woah Logan stayed for the entire game"? Lorelai asks Rory.

Rory looks at her mom as she nods to her. "Yeah I got a lot to tell you". Rory said to her mother.

Lorelai notice the urgency in Rory's eyes. Plus she sees that something is bothering her. "Ok", Lorelai said to Rory.

Rory nods as Luke is keeping an eye on the grandkids. Lorelai and Rory went towards a tree as they talk. "Apparently LJ's roommate and her twin brother are Logan and Odette's kids. Plus they found a binder filled with everything about LJ including accomplishments made by Mitchum himself". Rory said to Lorelai.

Lorelai is taken back by this as she is hearing it right. "Mitchum as in class A villain of a super hero movie that Mitchum has made a binder filled everything about LJ. That does not make sense to me especially with his evil track record". Lorelai said to Rory.

Rory nods as she has the biggest bombshell. "That's not all mom, when I talk to Logan earlier, he look like he completely did not know about LJ at all. It is like he was completely baffled and did not know". Rory said to Lorelai.

Lorelai looks at Rory as she is skeptical of it. "Hold on though, he could have known about it when he signed the termination of his parental rights and sent them to you. Plus you were not going to tell him until you knew what the gender of the baby is revealed right". Lorelai said to Rory.

Rory nods to her mother as something is up. "Something it stinks, and it is not the fish of the situation". Rory said to Lorelai.

Lorelai nods to Rory in agreement. "I would say we a got a rotten rat called Huntzburger". Lorelai said to Rory.

Later on, Odette and Francois spots Logan and Isabelle as they are near an academic building. Logan just got off the phone with Colin, Finn, and Robert. "I take it that the game turned out well". Odette said to Logan and Isabelle.

Logan nods to Odette as he is wondering what Rory was trying to tell him. "Yes Yale won the game". Logan said to Odette.

Odette nods as she looks at them. "That's nice, we should get to one of the lectures". Odette said to Logan.

Logan looks at his wife as he has a meeting to get to. "Actually I have to meet up with some old friends". Logan said to them.

Odette looks at Logan as she is hearing it. "What now in the middle of parents weekend"? Odette said to Logan.

Logan looks at Odette as he nods to her. "Yes, I am going to be about an hour or two". Logan said to them.

As Logan leaves, the kids looks at each other as they were not expecting their dad to go off like that. Odette takes the kids to the lectures.

At a pub, Logan is feeling nostalgic as he went into the building where he met up with his friends.

"Logan, it is good to see you". Colin said to Logan.

"Yeah mate, it has been at least two years since we last saw you". Finn said to Logan.

Ever since Logan married Odette, the guys rarely got together. It was once a year if they were lucky. Colin married Stephanie. However Finn is still Finn and has not gotten married. Robert is still single living the forever a bachelor life style.

Logan nods as he looks at them as he wants to know something. He sits down with them. "Have you guys spoken or seen Rory since New Hampshire or at her wedding years ago"? Logan asks them.

The guys look at each other as Logan has spoken about Rory. "Rory, reporter girl, the kitten, our Wendy to our Peter Pan, we last saw her at her wedding mate. Plus she looked very happy and in love with Donovan Abbott". Robert said to Logan.

Colin nods to Logan as he sees that something is up. "What's going on"? Colin asks Logan.

Finn nods in agreement with Colin. "Yeah we were really worried when you and the wife didn't show up at the wedding. I mean the Huntzburgers never get the invitation or ticket but you guys got in to the event". Finn said to Logan.

Logan nods as he does remember the wedding and being held up by security. "What really got me is the security at the wedding did not let us in. Odette and I tried to get in to the wedding, and that resulted with us being thrown in jail for 72 hours. It is like someone hired the secret service of security guards". Logan said to them.

The guys nod as they are wondering what brings up Rory now almost two decades later. "What's going on"? Robert asks Logan.

Logan looks at them as he explains it to them. "Well I saw Rory at the Harvard Yale Softball Game. Plus she brought her parents and her kids. What I did not realize that she has a fifth child who is actually the eldest daughter who attends Yale and on the softball team. Plus when I talked to her, she was not happy to see me. In fact, she was trying to tell me something". Logan said to them.

The guys are intrigued by it as they did not knew about it either. "Woah, woah wait a minute, what kind of stuff she told you"? Colin asks Logan.

Logan looks at them as he explains it fully. "She told me that some guys like this particular guy did signed his parental rights terminated like a coward. She told me that she did got pregnant almost two decades ago with her eldest daughter". Logan said to them.

Colin, Finn, and Robert are stunned by the news as they did not know either. "Do you know if you are the father"? Finn asks Logan.

Logan shakes his head as he does not know. "I don't know Finn. Plus when Odette and I were getting RSVPs to our wedding, we gotten one from Rory, but she declined to come. What really bothered me is what Odette and my mom told me is that she had a miscarriage from a pregnancy from the result of a one night stand. I did not ask them anything more about it. However recently, we had the monthly family dinner. Odette and my mom gotten really weird and bothered by talks about Isabelle's roommate LJ Abbott and Rory. It makes me wonder if I am in the dark about something really important, and who really lied to me for almost two decades". Logan said to them.

The guys look at each other as they turn to Logan. "If we know Rory, she wouldn't lie to you. Plus she always has her reasons for stuff as well". Robert said to Logan.

Logan nods as he thinking back to that moment in New Hampshire. "Yeah although, I should have seen her expressions on her face when she parted ways from us on that day. I don't remember if she was glowing or not, but she looks like she had something within her". Logan said to them.

The guys look at each other as they are stunned by it. "Look, if someone did in fact lie to you, you should look into it. I want to help as well". Colin said to Logan.

Finn nods to Logan in agreement. "Yeah we should have been the cool uncles to the eldest daughter for almost two decades". Finn said to Logan as Robert agrees with him.

Logan nods as he looks at them. As he spends time with them, Logan is wondering who was lying and what kind of truth that someone is hiding from him.

End Chapter

Yeah this is the turning point of the story.


	8. Chapter 8

A Twisted Parent Trap

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS, PERIOD.

Chapter 8

It has been a few days since the Parents weekend/big Harvard vs Yale softball game. Logan is in his office at HPG in New York City as he is looking through articles about Rory and Donovan Abbott. The first article from a small town news paper has the headlines, boyfriend delivered his girlfriend's baby at home. 'Stars Hallow newest resident came into the world just after midnight on July 4th'.

Logan looks at the picture of mom, the boyfriend, and baby at a hospital where they got brought to after the home birth delivery. He sighs as he looks at the photo of them. 'He must have been there at the right place and the right time to deliver the baby'. Logan thought to himself.

Logan looks at the next article as it is the wedding announcement between Lorelai Leigh Gilmore and Donovan Johaness Abbott. He sighs as he sees the photo of the young couple as they are very happy between them. The memories of being barred from the wedding is on the front of his mind. 'They must have gotten really top notch security at the wedding to kept my family out of it'. Logan thought to himself.

The next various articles are on Rory being on her book tours of her various books. The first book titled Gilmore Girls gotten great reviews as she was nominated for awards. He frowns as he is wondering how Rory gotten book deals with a big company that wasn't owned by HPG or even remotely owned by HPG. 'Did dad have something to do with the entire thing with Rory's eldest daughter'? Logan thought to himself.

The last article he read is the horrible hit and run car accident that took the life of Donovan Abbott and the obituary. As he reads the names that he leaves behind, the first child's name is Liberty Jane Gilmore Abbott. 'Is that Isabelle's roommate from Yale? Plus the initials are right'. Logan thought to himself. He notices another name of the children. 'Lorelai Natalie Abbott, could that be the newest Lorelai'? Logan thought to himself. However he notices that the driver that caused the accident was not caught by police like the driver was dropped off the face of the Earth. He notices what year and model of the car that they were looking for. Logan frowns as it is one of the Huntzburger cars. 'Did someone in my family killed Donovan in the car crash if so who'? Logan asks himself as he has more questions than answers.

Back at Yale, Isabelle and LJ are doing their homework for their classes. Plus the aftermath of the Parent's Weekend is still on the front of their minds. When Isabelle and Francois saw their dad returned from wherever he went, he and their mom were arguing about something.

Flashback

Odette, Francois and Isabelle just left one of the lectures. It was boring to Francois, but Isabelle was interested about it. Odette notices Logan arriving as he look like he has gotten a lot off of his chest to someone. "You could have joined us in the lectures". Odette said to Logan.

Logan looks at Odette as he has a lot of questions that he needed to ask. "I had a lot of my mind Odette, and I went to my old friends about it. We should invited Isabelle's roommate LJ to have dinner with us". Logan said to Odette.

Odette frowns as she looks at Logan. "No that girl probably has plans with her own family. She is not a Huntzburger in any way of fashion". Odette said to Logan.

Isabelle frowns as she was disappointed as she was the one that asked her father to invite LJ to did with them. 'What does my mom have against my roommate'? Isabelle thought to herself as she looks at her mom.

End Flashback

Isabelle looks at LJ as she has an idea. "Hey LJ, I got an idea". Isabelle said to LJ. She is wondering why her mom and grandmother are acting strangely and suspiciously about things.

LJ puts her pencil down as she turns to Isabelle. "What do you have in mind Isabelle"? LJ asks Isabelle.

Isabelle has a sneaky look on her face. "You and I should switch places. When I have a family dinner, you take my place". Isabelle said to LJ.

LJ has a skeptical look on her face. "I don't know Isabelle. We are not exactly identical twins to pull something like that why"? LJ asks Isabelle.

Isabelle gives a look to LJ as this is a way to discover the truth. "You know discovering the truth. Plus I think my dad is starting to think that something is up". Isabelle said to LJ.

LJ nods as she looks at Isabelle. "Yeah it just how can we pull it off though. We have different hair colors, but our eye color are the same. Plus we might have tattoos and other significant scars or even birth marks". LJ said to Isabelle.

Isabelle looks at LJ as she is wondering about tattoos. "Do you have a tattoo"? Isabelle asks LJ.

LJ nods as she looks at Isabelle. "Yeah I have a couple of tattoos". LJ said to Isabelle as she shows them too her. The first tattoo is a phrase in Latin on her shoulder blade. The second tattoo is of a daisy, a sunflower, and Black Eye Susan on her left shoulder blade.

Isabelle is admiring the tattoos on her roommate. "When did you get them"? Isabelle asks LJ. She never knew that her half sister is a bit of a rebel.

LJ looks at Isabelle as she nods to her. "The phrase was when I was 17 and the flower one when I turned 18. I had to wait when my Grandma Susan and great grandmother Emily and great grandmother Francine passed away to get them. They would have freaked right out about it. Mom said that I can't get another tattoo until I graduate from college or after my 21st birthday which ever comes first". LJ said to Isabelle.

Isabelle nods as she knows that her grandparents would definitely freaked out. "Ok we will have to work out some sort of plan. Plus my parents and grandparents would have freaked right out about it if they knew and demanded me to get it removed". Isabelle said to LJ.

LJ nods as they need a very good plan. "You know if we can get the hand writing samples of your parents, grandparents, aunts and uncles in your family, we can get them compared to the signature on the parental rights termination papers. I have an aunt who is a forensic scientist at at firm who will be willing to help us". LJ said to Isabelle.

Isabelle nods to LJ as it is a great idea. "Yeah plus we will find out if the signature is truly a fake or not". Isabelle said to LJ.

LJ nods as this will be a great challenge to do to uncover the truth. However she is about to find out that the truth has been covered up in more things than the papers.

End Chapter

Yeah Logan is starting to find out things. Plus the girls will be coming up with a plan to find out if the signature is a fake on the papers.


	9. Chapter 9

A Twisted Parent Trap

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS, PERIOD.

Chapter 9

A few days later, it is an another family dinner at the Huntzburger house. At Yale, Isabelle and LJ are working on their plans to switch places. They have purchased some blonde hair dye from the store as they are going to dye LJ's hair blonde.

LJ looks at Isabelle as she has some gloves on. "This is going to be a lot of fun". Isabelle said to LJ.

LJ nods as she looks at her roommate/half sister. "Yeah plus we have a cause to find the truth". LJ said to Isabelle.

After the hair dye is complete, LJ comes out from the bathroom as a blonde headed girl. "Woah, you really look just like my dad except with the long blonde hair". Isabelle said to LJ.

LJ nods as they both have the same length of hair. "At least we don't have to get any piercings on our ears". LJ said to Isabelle as she shows her pierced ears. Isabelle nods as she has the same kind of piercing as well.

That afternoon, the Francois, Isabelle and LJ are heading towards the Huntzburger Manor. LJ is undercover as a girlfriend of Francois named Jane. LJ knows how to function in at a society events including family dinners. Her grandmother Susan and great grandmother Emily made sure that LJ was presented to society.

"Nervous LJ", Isabelle said to LJ as they are approaching the Huntzburger Mansion. LJ shakes her head to Isabelle as they are on a mission to find out the truth. "Not really, truth to be told, I have pictured what they are like especially your dad". LJ said to them.

Francois nods as he looks at LJ. "Well ready or not, we are here". Francois said to LJ. As they arrive at the house, LJ has a nice red dress on with heels. Her tattoos are cover very well by the dress. LJ does not wear dresses very often, but this is one of those occasions where a dress is required. Plus they have over night bags as they are staying at the mansion for the weekend.

As they ring the doorbell, it is a maid that answers the door. Plus Shira sees the kids. "Isabelle, Francois, it is lovely to see you two. This must be Jane the girl that you told me about". Shira said to Jane (LJ).

Jane (LJ) nods as she looks at Shira. "Yes Ma'am", Jane (LJ) said to Shira as she has her society smile on plus her dad's dad's society family is from the south.

Shira looks at Jane (LJ) as she surprised by the manners she has. "Please dear call me Shira, calling me 'Ma'am is making me older than I should be. The maids can take your bags and laundry bags. They will get them to the rooms and to the guest bedroom". Shira said to them.

As the bags are taken, Shira shows them the way to the living room. Mitchum, Odette, Honor, Josh, and Logan sees the kids coming in the room. "Jane, this is my grandfather, my mom Odette, my dad Logan, my aunt Honor, and my uncle Josh", Francois said as he introduces Jane (LJ) to the family.

Jane (LJ) gives them a society smile. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintances". Jane (LJ) said to them as Francois shows her to a seat on the couch.

Odette looks at Jane (LJ) as she is impressed by her manners. "So Francois how did you kids meet"? Odette asks Francois.

Francois looks at his mother as he nods to her. "We meet through mutual friends. So naturally, I had to find her on campus. She agreed to a date and it has been history ever since". Francois said to them.

Logan looks at Jane (LJ) as he is wondering more about her. "What is your major at Yale"? Logan asks Jane (LJ).

Jane looks at Logan in the eye. To her, it is like she is looking at a carbon copy of herself. "I have not decided on my major just yet. I want to pick a major that will be a right fit for me". Jane (LJ) said to them.

Honor looks at Jane (LJ) and Logan as she can see the uncanny resemblance. She is wondering if something is up. "So are involved with the Yale Daily News like Francois and Isabelle"? Honor asks Jane (LJ).

Jane (LJ) shakes her head to Honor. "No, I admire people that do work on the paper and the professionals who are in that kind of work. However journalism doesn't fit me like it does for others". Jane (LJ) said to them.

Mitchum nods as he likes her answer. "It is good that you said that. You don't want to get crushed by me when you don't have it if you are on a paper at one of my papers that HPG owns". Mitchum said to Jane (LJ).

Logan turns to Mitchum as he frowns to him. "Dad, why did you say that now like you did years ago to"? Logan asks Mitchum.

Shira and Odette gives Logan a specific look. "Logan, we don't talk about her here in this house". Shira said to Logan. Odette nods in agreement. "Not especially in front of Francois girlfriend, Jane". Odette said to Logan. Jane (LJ) sees the strange expression on their faces. She is getting to see where Isabelle and Francois are coming from.

Mitchum looks at them as he has a look on his face. "I am only saying that Jane is making a marvelous decision not going into the newspaper business". Mitchum said to Shira and Odette.

As dinner is being served, Jane (LJ) gives the nod to Isabelle for her to talk about a new subject. Isabelle looks at them. "Grandfather, I need a small favor from all of you". Isabelle said to them.

Mitchum looks at Isabelle as he nods to her. "Go ahead", Mitchum said to Isabelle. He is wondering what the favor is.

Isabelle looks at them as it is only for him, Shira, Odette, Logan, Honor, and Josh. "I need a sample of your handwriting. I just need your signature". Isabelle said to them.

The adults look at each other as the younger kids are with them. "Of course dear why is that"? Shira asks Isabelle.

Isabelle looks at them as she nods to them. "It is for an in depth piece that I am working on for Yale Daily News. I want to do a piece of the various handwritings and signatures and compare them between men and woman". Isabelle said as it is a cover for what the real reason is.

Mitchum is intrigued by the topic. "It is an intriguing piece honey. I will be glad to do it". Mitchum said to Isabelle.

Shira and Odette look at each other as they are hiding something. "Can't you ask other women to do it besides us"? Shira asks Isabelle. "Yes what if the wrong people get their hands on our signature to practice for forgery"? Odette asks Isabelle.

Isabelle looks at them as Jane (LJ) also sees the uneasy feeling in them. Logan is wondering why Odette mentions practicing for forgery. Don't worry, once the piece is published, your samples will be shredded. Plus no one will get your hands on them. It will mean a lot to me as well". Isabelle said to them.

Shira and Odette sighs to Isabelle. "Alright", Odette said to Isabelle as it seems that they are at ease knowing that Isabelle will shred the samples when the article in the paper comes out. Honor and Josh notice the expression on their faces as they wonder what was that about.

That night, the adults gave a handwritten sample of their signatures to Isabelle. As everyone is getting ready for bed, Isabelle and Jane (LJ) has identical pajamas as they pull a switch. Jane (Isabelle) is with Francois looking around in Shira's parlor room while Isabelle (LJ) has the binder as she is quietly returning it to Mitchum's study.

In Mitchum's study, Isabelle (LJ) is looking around in the majestic and grand study. She went to the desk as she puts the binder back where Isabelle and Francois found it.

"What are you doing in here"? Mitchum asks Isabelle (LJ). He has that knowing look on his face.

Isabelle (LJ) looks at Mitchum as she puts the binder in the desk. "I was putting this binder back grandfather. Francois chickened out from doing it". Isabelle (LJ) said to Mitchum.

Mitchum looks at Isabelle (LJ) as he can see that she has Logan's mischievous streak. "Isabelle and Francois are always together when they are creating mischief. You also have that mischief as well but braver to do it alone". Mitchum said to Isabelle (LJ).

Isabelle (LJ) looks at Mitchum as she realizes that he knows. "You know who I am don't you". LJ said to Mitchum.

Mitchum nods to LJ as he looks at her. "Yes Liberty Jane, I know who you are. It seems that you kids are getting close to the full truth. I am not going to out you to Shira and Odette. Plus you are not in love with Francois are you". Mitchum said to LJ.

LJ shakes her head to Mitchum. "No Francois and I are brother and sister. If we weren't, he is not my type". LJ said to Mitchum.

Mitchum nods as he looks at LJ. "In due time, the truth of their actions will come out. Plus when you guys plan to come out with the truth, I want to a part of it". Mitchum said to LJ.

LJ looks at Mitchum as she nods to him. "Count on it", LJ said to Mitchum. Mitchum gives a hug to his eldest grand child for the first time.

"Good night Mr. Huntzburger", Jane (LJ) said to him as she gives him a secret nod to him. Mitchum nods as he sees Jane (LJ) going to bed.

In Shira's parlor room, Isabelle and Francois are looking around as they are looking for evidence that she might be hiding. As they across a lever on a shelf, Isabelle pulls the lever as it reveals three file folders. "Hey Francois, check this out", Isabelle said to Francois.

Francois looks at the three file folders. One of the files has a date from three years ago labeled on it, and the other file folder has the initials LLGA: gold digger label on it. The third one has a label with the word the second child of the gold digger. "Why would Grandma has three file folders in here"? Francois asks Isabelle.

Isabelle shrugs as she is not sure. "Not sure but let's grab them and go", Isabelle said to Francois. As they grab the file folders, they replace the file folders with two fake folders. They quietly close the secret compartment as they went up to the room.

The next day, the kids has everything that they need. For Isabelle, she has the signatures and the three file folders from the parlor room. "Drive safe kids", Shira said to them. They nod to their grandparents and parents.

Jane (LJ) secretly nods to Mitchum. Logan is wondering what that is about. As they left, Logan went to Mitchum's study. "Dad what was that about with Jane"? Logan asks Mitchum.

Mitchum looks at Logan as now is not the time to reveal it. "If I were you soon, I would get a divorce lawyer. I am going to call my lawyer as well". Mitchum said to Logan.

Logan is very confused by it as he looks at Mitchum. "Why Dad, you seem to know something big that I don't"? Logan asks Mitchum.

Mitchum looks at Logan as he nods to him. "All will come out in due time Logan just get that divorce lawyer". Mitchum said to Logan.

Logan nods as he looks at his father. It sounds like it is something that he is not aware of. Plus the order sounds really urgent as well. "I don't know what's going on, but I trust you on this". Logan said to Mitchum as he leaves the room.

End Chapter

Yeah Mitchum is not the completely the main bad guy in this, but he knows that it was LJ that came to dinner. The next chapter will have more revelations will come out.


	10. Chapter 10

A Twisted Parent Trap

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS, PERIOD.

Chapter 10

Back at Yale, Isabelle, Francois, and LJ are back in the suite 5 dorm room. LJ looks at them as she sighs to them. "It seems that Mitchum knew it is me". LJ said to them.

Isabelle and Francois look at LJ as they are stunned by it. "What how did he figure it out so easily"? Isabelle asks LJ.

LJ looks at them as she nods to them. "Well he said that I have a braver mischievous streak to do sneaky things alone. He said that he won't out me to Shira and Odette. He also said that we are getting close to the truth, and he wants to be a part of the plan when the truth is ready to come out". LJ said to them.

Isabelle and Francois look at each other as they have an ally on their side. "Well that is very interesting". Isabelle said to them. "Yeah I mean grandpa always had that knowing look about him". Francois said to LJ.

LJ nods as she looks at them. "Yeah plus didn't you saw how Shira and Odette looked when they were being asked for their handwriting samples especially of their signature. It sounds like they are hiding something important. Nice save by the way with shredding the samples after the article comes out". LJ said to Isabelle.

Isabelle nods as she looks at them. "Yeah, I had to come with that explanation to get their samples. Plus I noticed that grandpa, Dad, Aunt Honor, and Uncle Josh were willing to give me the sample". Isabelle said to them.

Francois looks at the three file folders. "Hey LJ when did your dad died and what is your mom's full legal name"? Francois asks LJ.

LJ looks at Francois as she is wondering where he is going with it. "March 12th, 2033 and Lorelai Leigh Gilmore Abbott why"? LJ asks Francois.

Francois looks at LJ as he shows her the two file folders. "Isabelle and I found these file folders in grandma's parlor. You should look at them". Francois said to LJ.

LJ looks at the first file folder about her mom. She frowns as she does not like the gold digger label on the front of the folder. She found another parental right termination papers as it had information about her and Logan's signature on it. "Ok why would there be a second parental right termination paper in here? I mean my mom has one just like this". LJ asks them.

Isabelle and Francois look at each other as they are confused. "Yeah plus the papers that your mom showed us are official just like this one is". Isabelle said to LJ. "I agree plus it is awfully suspicious to have two of them". Francois said to them.

LJ looks deeper in the folder as she spots a photo of her mother with her Dad. However her mother is holding two babies instead of one. "Ok why is my mom holding two babies instead of one"? LJ asks them.

Francois and Isabelle look at each other as they have no clue. In a closer look, the second baby is actually Francois. "It is me but how can that be"? Francois asks them.

LJ looks at the third file folder as she opens it up. It contains two birth certificates. One of them has the name Richard Christopher Gilmore Abbott while the other has Francois Pierre Huntzburger. The third document is a death certificate of Richard Christopher Gilmore Abbott. "We need to talk to my mom, ASAP". LJ said to them.

The Huntzburger twins nod as they are confused by it. "Ok but what about this folder as well"? Isabelle asks LJ.

LJ looks at the content of the folder. "It has estimate costs for a car that gotten into an accident three years ago from a body shop in Scranton Pennsylvania. That's strange my dad was killed in Philadelphia where he was at conference at. Plus it has a name Forester Auto Body Shop and Repair. Did your parents drove a luxurious SUV"? LJ asks them.

Isabelle nods as she looks at LJ. Francois is confused as he is processing what was contained in the third file folder. "Yeah it is same typical model. Come to think of it, mom went ballistic when she totaled it and had to replace it a few months before the newer model of it came out. She told Dad that she hit a bunch of deer on it". Isabelle said to them.

LJ looks at them as they have stumbled into something huge. "This has a huge making of a giant conspiracy. However we need to talk to my mom". LJ said to them.

Francois nods as he looks at them. He has no idea that he could be someone else's child. Plus he is not sure if he is LJ's twin or Isabelle's twin. "Ok but one of you drive to Stars Hallow". Francois said to them.

They nod as they grab the file folders as they head towards Stars Hallow.

At the Abbott house in Stars Hallow, Rory is working on her next book as she hears knocks on the door. As she went to the door, it turns out to be LJ, Isabelle, and Francois. "LJ what brings you home from school in the middle of the week. I hope you are not skipping classes". Rory said to them.

LJ shakes her head to her mom. "No we are done with classes for the day. We came over to ask you something important". LJ said to Rory.

Rory looks at them as she notices that Francois is a bit distant. "Is something wrong"? Rory asks them as she has no idea what is going on.

Isabelle pulls out a picture as she looks at Rory. "Does this picture mean anything to you, Mrs. Abbott"? Isabelle asks Rory.

Rory frowns as she looks at the photo. Tears are building in her eyes as she turns to Francois. "I had no idea that I was expecting twins back then. After Donovan delivered you, the paramedics did come. In the ambulance, I thought I was done with pushing and delivering a baby into the world. It turns out that I also had a boy as well. At the hospital, they made sure both babies are healthy. I made sure I held them both. I named him Richard Christopher Gilmore Abbott. However, the next morning, a doctor came in and told me that Richard mysterious died in the middle of the night. My grandmothers and my mother were furious about it and wanted a full explanation. I gotten a birth certificate and a death certificate of him. It was devastating to me because I lost him, but I still had you LJ. Your father became a rock for the first year. The funeral was a complete blur to me as I never knew the truth about Richard". Rory said to them. She went to grab another hallowed out book that contains birth and death certificates of Richard Christopher Gilmore Abbott.

Francois looks at Rory as he wants to know the truth. "Is it possible that I am your son"? Francois asks Rory.

Rory looks at Francois as she is not sure. "It might be possible, but we should get a DNA test done as soon as possible". Rory said to Francois. Francois nods as he looks at Rory.

Isabelle looks at Francois as she is wondering about something else as well. "Mrs. Abbott, does the name Dean Forester mean anything to you"? Isabelle asks Rory.

Rory looks at Isabelle as she nods to her. "Yes, he was a boyfriend of mine years ago. He lives in Scranton Pennsylvania with his wife and kids why"? Rory asks them.

Isabelle looks at Rory as she shows her the file folders. "Do you think it is the same Dean Forester that owns and runs a Auto Body Shop and Repair in Scranton Pennsylvania"? Isabelle asks Rory.

Rory looks through the various files and documents. "You kids must have gone through some trouble getting these. However it may be possible it is the same Dean Forestor. You guys are searching the truth like I am. You need to get the file folders back where you got them as soon as possible". Rory said to them.

The kids nod as they look at Rory. "We will plus is there anyway we can get the DNA test done quickly"? LJ asks Rory.

Rory nods as she looks at them. "I will call up April to set it up". Rory said to them. As she makes the call, she explains to her that she has more things to test.

"Ok come on over", April said to Rory as the call ends. Rory looks at them as she has a full mind to exhume her son. "We will head over there together". Rory said to them. The young college students nod as they went with Rory to the firm.

At the firm, April looks at them as she is happy to see Rory and LJ. She is surprised to see two more people with them. "Rory what is going on"? April asks Rory.

Rory looks at April as she nods to her. "It is kind of complicated. We should talk about it in your lab". Rory said to April.

In April's lab, April sees that they have items with them. "So what's going on"? April asks Rory.

Rory looks at them as she explains what is going on. "We have reasons to believe that the parental right termination signature is a fake. That's not all, I need a maternity DNA test to see if Francois is really my son". Rory said to April.

April is stunned by the news as she looks at her. "This is also about Richard Christopher as well isn't it". April said to Rory.

Rory nods as she looks at April. "I am planning to exhume the baby I buried long ago to get its DNA tested. If I am right about this, things will be even more complicated as well". Rory said to April.

Isabelle hands the documents and the signature samples to April. "I got the samples of handwriting of their signatures". Isabelle said to them.

As April looks at the samples of their signatures, she gets a DNA testing kit as she gets Francois's hair and cheek swap She even gets Rory's hair and cheek swap as well. "It will take about a couple of hours. DNA has gotten very advanced that DNA results can come out in a hour. Plus the advances on signature analysis has gotten very advance as well. It won't be long until every thing comes out". April said to them.

Rory looks at them as things will change in the matter of hours. "Thanks April", Rory said to April. As they step out of the lab, she makes a call to have the body exhumed. "I need to have the body of Richard Christopher Gilmore Abbott exhumed. I need to get its DNA tested to compare its maternity DNA to mine". Rory said to the person over the phone.

"Of course", the person said to Rory as the call ends.

About a couple of hours later, April has the results as the four of them are wondering about it. She looks at Rory. "I have a bit of news for you. You may want to call the police and shared this news with them. The signatures on the parental right termination papers are a fake. It is like two people traced over the signature itself. I matched it to this two signatures, and it belongs to Shira and Odette. The other documents here. The birth certificate of Francois Pierre Huntzburger is fake. The death certificate of Richard Christopher Gilmore Abbott is fake. This birth certificate is real. Plus this parental right termination is a fake as well. The Maternity DNA results came back. Rory, Francois is your biological son. Isabelle and Francois are half siblings but he and LJ are true brother and sister. You have stumbled into a huge mess that needs to be revealed and soon". April said to them. She has the results printed off as she hands them to Rory.

Francois is in huge shock as he looks at them. "I don't understand how I got raised by my parents and you are my biological mother". Francois said to them.

Rory looks at Francois as he is her son that she gave birth to. "This is a huge shock to me as well. The doctors told me that my son mysteriously passed away. What I did not realize that my son got switched and snatched. If that's the case, whose baby boy I end up with to bury". Rory said to them.

LJ comforts her mom as Isabelle learns that Francois is really her half brother not her full blooded brother. "Mom there is no way you could have known that this could have happened". LJ said to Rory.

Isabelle nods as she looks at Rory. "Yeah plus we know that my grandma and mom came up with this. We just need to confront them about it". Isabelle said to them. Francois nods as he looks at them. "Yeah we have to plan a road trip to Pennsylvania". Francois said to them.

Rory nods as she looks at them. "Just be safe kids". Rory said to them. She realizes that this trip will bring out more information as well.

End Chapter

Yeah Francois learns that he is actually Rory's biological son. The next chapter will have the road trip, and Rory confronts Mitchum.


	11. Chapter 11

A Twisted Parent Trap

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS, PERIOD.

Chapter 11

A couple of days since the big DNA revelation came out at the lab. Rory has gotten the body of the baby boy exhumed. As she gotten her maternity DNA test on the baby, she learns that the baby boy is not her biological son. "For 18 years, I buried the someone else's son". Rory said to April.

April looks at Rory as she did the testing. "You probably need to file a police report about this. Plus you need to find out whose departed son you buried". April said to Rory.

Rory nods as she looks at April. "Yeah I just don't understand how all of this happened. 18 years ago, I was devastated by it. I signed his body to the funeral home not realizing he is someone else's departed baby boy". Rory said to April.

April looks at Rory as she nods to her. "You probably need to confront the Huntzburgers. After all those signatures on the papers are fake". April said to Rory.

Rory nods as she has a full mind to confront Mitchum. "I will definitely confront them". Rory said to April. She has the results as she is heading to very person that told her long ago that it wasn't his idea.

At HPG, Rory Abbott is in a familiar place that she hoped that she would never enter. "Excuse me is Mitchum Huntzburger here"? Rory asks the secretary.

The secretary looks at the woman. "Is he expecting you"? The secretary asks Rory. She is a very attractive woman.

Rory shakes her head to the woman. "No, he is not expecting me, but it is very urgent and private". Rory said to the woman.

The woman nods as she makes the call. "Excuse me Mr. Huntzburger, a woman is here to see you. She said its urgent and private". The secretary said to Mitchum.

"Send her in, hold all of my calls and other visitors", Mitchum said to the secretary.

The secretary nods as she lets in Rory into Mitchum's office. Rory nods as she walks in the office.

Mitchum looks at Rory as he is surprised by her arrival. "Rory, this is a huge surprise. I was not expecting you to come by". Mitchum said to Rory.

Rory looks at Mitchum as she has an angry look on her face. "I have learned the truth Mitchum. Logan's signature on the parental right termination papers is a fake and Francois is actually my son". Rory said to Mitchum as she shows him the results that she gotten from the lab.

Mitchum looks at the results as he sighs to her. "You are correct Rory. It is true that Francois is your biological son, and Logan's signature on those papers are fake. I have come to realize that my wife is a devious and vindictive bitch just like my daughter in law is a self serving bitch as well. They are going to be my ex wife and ex daughter in law as well". Mitchum said to Rory.

Rory looks at Mitchum as she wants to know more. "How did you know about them"? Rory asks Mitchum.

Mitchum looks at Rory as he nods to her. "It all got started 18 years ago. I was heading to my study when I overheard Shira and Odette talking. They have sent you the parental right termination papers with Logan's fake signatures on them. Apparently they saw you at the doctor's office for a checkup on the pregnancy, and they realized that Logan did in fact knocked you up at the same time as Odette. That July, you and Odette were in the same hospital. You had delivered your babies when Odette was in labor. I found out on my own that you had a girl and a boy. However the next day, I overheard you crying in your hospital room. You were clearly devastated and confused by your baby boy has departed from this world so cruelly. When I walked back into Odette's room, she and Shira were thrilled to have twins. The doctors told them that the boy was hiding in the ultrasounds and other sonogram pictures all this time. Logan was very confused like he is not sure if it was really true that Odette had twins all along. Shira and Odette could not stop bragging about having a girl and a boy, a heir. I realized that Shira and Odette must have cooked up something to devastate you and another family". Mitchum said to Rory.

Rory looks at Mitchum as she is wondering about that other family. "Another family, were they the departed baby boy that I unknowingly buried"? Rory asks Mitchum.

Mitchum nods as he looks at Rory. "Yes, they were devastated that the hospital lost their stillborn baby. There is no doubt in my mind that Shira and Odette snatched your son and switched a stillborn son from a different family to you". Mitchum said to Rory.

Rory looks at Mitchum as it is a strange situation. "I am going to the police about this, Mitchum. I don't care what you do to stop me". Rory said to Mitchum.

Mitchum nods as he looks at Rory. "I am not going to stop you Rory, truly. I have kept it in for all these years. The reason why I made that binder of your daughter so I can stick it to Shira and Odette. I should have called you as my true daughter in law a long time ago. I am coming with you as well". Mitchum said to Rory.

Rory nods as she looks at Mitchum. She grabs the results and the papers. "Thank you Mitchum", Rory said to Mitchum.

Mitchum nods as he grabs his coat. He escorts Rory out from his office. They head towards the police station together as they tell them everything.

In Scranton Pennsylvania, LJ, Isabelle, and Francois are heading towards Forester Auto Body Shop and Repair. For the most of the ride, Francois is super quiet as he is still processing about the results.

As they arrive, Isabelle looks at her newly half brother. "Hey we are here", Isabelle said to Francois.

Francois nods as he looks at Isabelle. "Great", Francois said to them. The three of them gets out from the car as they head into the local own business.

A woman sees them walking in the shop. "Can I help you three"? The woman asks them.

"Is there a Dean Forestor here"? LJ asks the woman.

The woman looks at the young college students. "Yes he is the owner of the shop. Can I help you with anything"? The woman asks them.

LJ looks at the woman as she nods to her. "We are wondering if he was the one that wrote up this estimate on a car that was brought in three years ago"? LJ asks the woman. She presents the estimate to her.

The woman gasps as she looks at it. "Yes he did in fact wrote the estimate up. Dean", the woman said to the man named Dean.

Dean walks in the room as he looks at them. "Yes", Dean said to the woman as he sees the young people.

The woman tells Dean about the estimate that he wrote up three years ago. Dean looks at the young college students. "Where did you find these"? Dean asks them.

Isabelle looks at Dean as she can see that he is a great man. "It was in my grandmother's parlor. Did someone named Shira or Odette brought a car here years ago"? Isabelle asks Dean.

Dean looks at them as he nods to them. "It was a woman named Odette. She had a French accent and a very attractive woman. She told me that she hit a bunch of deer. I did not buy it considering that there was a lot more damage to the car than a bunch of deer like it hit a different car. When I told her how much the estimate to repair the car, it was a lot more to replace the car than the parts needed to repair it. She tried to flirt with me and kiss me. I told her that I was a married family man, and I would never make that same mistake twice. She left the registration and the car title to me. She said that the car was mine, and all I had to pay her is a dollar. She snatched the estimates and got into a taxi and left. I called up my brother in law who is a police officer. I asked him if there were any accidents involved this particular car. It took a couple of days, but he told me that a car that matched the description of it was in an automobile accident that caused a death of a man named Donovan Abbott. The police had that woman on an APB, but nothing ever came up. It is like Odette Huntzburger vanished to thin air and got away with vehicular homicide". Dean said to them.

The kids look at each other as they look at Dean. "Is it possible that the car that she drove is still here"? Francois said to Dean.

Dean nods as he looks at the young man. "As a matter of fact, it is still here. Follow me", Dean said to them.

Dean shows them the totaled car as it is the very car that killed Rory's husband and father of the kids. "I never worked on it and left it untouched except the police that got finger prints and everything else". Dean said to them.

The three of them look at each other as they realize that Odette must be the one that killed Donovan in the car accident. "I think it is time to fill in to grandpa about this". Isabelle said to them. They nod in agreement as they left the auto body shop and repair for Yale University.

Back at the Huntzburger Mansion, Logan walk in Mitchum's study. Mitchum is on the phone with Francois as he filled in about the road trip and what they learned. "Let me see the information that you found about the car when you return to the house. Bye Francois", Mitchum said to Francois as the call ends.

Logan looks at Mitchum as he is very confused about what is going on. "Dad, I got the divorce papers being drawn up. What's going on"? Logan asks Mitchum.

Mitchum looks at Logan as he can see that he is being kept in the dark for far too long. "All will be revealed very soon Logan. Plus the next time we have a family dinner there will be some special guests joining us". Mitchum said to Logan.

Logan looks at Mitchum as he nods to him. He is not sure what to think of what he has to say. "Alright dad", Logan said to Mitchum as he has to trust his own father. It is coming from a man that can make or break a person's career.

End Chapter

Yeah the chapter before the ultimate chapter will be out.


	12. Chapter 12

A Twisted Parent Trap

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS, PERIOD.

Chapter 12

It has been a few days since the Francois maternity DNA test came out. Since then a lot of things has happened. The police got involved as they see the evidence from the car accident. Plus the hospital where both LJ, Francois/Richard Christopher, Isabelle, and the stillborn baby boy were born around the same day was looked into. It turns out that the stillborn baby boy were born to a young woman that got knocked up by her first love. Plus due to a condition of the baby, it was likely hood that the baby came out as a stillborn. The young woman was devastated deeply since she never got to bury her son. When she was contacted, she learned that another woman buried her dead son who she thought was her son that mysterious died. The young woman is not angry at the woman that buried her son, but she learned the truth about what truly happened. However she got very surprised as the woman that buried her son is Rory. The young woman who had the stillborn son is Clara. Plus a nurse who was working that day was paid off by Shira and Odette. She admitted to the police that she wanted to get back at Rory for ruining her marriage to Dean. She is the one that did the switching at the hospital. She got arrested for being an accomplice in the conspiracy being an accomplice of a kidnapping. She took the money as she had two young children to support at home. What she did not realize that stillborn son that got switched was actually her ex sister in law's child. Plus there was another car accident that took the life of Dean's wife Jenny. Jenny was heading back home to her family from a business meeting. It was the very same accident that took the life of Donovan Abbott.

At the Huntzburger Mansion, Shira is running around in a huge panic. "Mitchum", Shira yells for Mitchum. She looks like she is a scorned woman.

Mitchum hears his wife calling for him. "What is it Shira"? Mitchum asks Shira. He just got off the phone with someone important.

Shira glares at Mitchum as she is very angry. "Have you been snooping around in my parlor, Mitchum"? Shira asks Mitchum.

Mitchum looks at Shira like he does not know what she is talking about. "No Shira, why would I sneak around in your parlor room"? Mitchum asks Shira as he is dismissing it.

Shira looks at Mitchum as she is dismayed that he is passing the subject. "Well some of my file folders are not where it is suppose to be. Ever since Jane showed up at dinner, things seems to be different. Was it one of the kids or even her"? Shira asks Mitchum.

Mitchum looks at Shira as she brings them up. "No, they would know better to snoop around in your parlor room. It must have been one of the maids". Mitchum said to Shira. When the kids came back, they handed Mitchum the files that they found as he turned them over to the police. Plus as they interview Dean and Clara, they gotten more than enough evidence to arrest them. However, they need a confession tape from Shira and Odette. Plus Mitchum gotten the piece that Isabelle wrote for the Yale Dailey News as it is an intriguing piece as well.

Shira frowns as she realizes it must have been one of the maids. "Very well, the next time the kids come tell them that Jane is not welcome here". Shira said to Mitchum.

Mitchum looks at Shira as the next dinner will be tomorrow night. "Actually dear, she is coming and plus there will be a few special guests as well. I have already told Honor and Josh that they could not bring their young children because this is a kind of dinner that would have a lot drama. Plus it is not healthy for them to hear all of that". Mitchum said to Shira.

Shira nods as she has no idea what is going to happen. "Alright if you say so", Shira said to Mitchum. She leaves the home as she has other things to do.

Back at Yale, Francois is with Isabelle and LJ as they are expected to be at the dinner at the Huntzburger Mansion. "Well, tomorrow is when everything will come out. How are you guys going to deal with the aftermath? I mean it all makes sense why Grandpapa and grandmere didn't seem to love me like you, Isabelle". Francois said to them.

LJ is confused by what Francois said to them. Isabelle sighs as she does know. "When we visited our other grandparents in France, grandpapa and grandmere loved me more than Francois. When it was just him, they did pay attention to him. However when I came in, they switched over to me. Plus when we came together, they instantly talked to me more than Francois. Mom had a huge fight about it with them. Apparently, they did not take the news about Francois being born on the same day as me. It is like they somehow knew that Francois did not came out from our mom. When they passed away three years ago, they left most of their things to me and Francois got very little from them. He even got a letter explaining the reason why. Plus mom got cut out from their will as well". Isabelle said to LJ.

Francois looks at them as he pulled out the letter. "It said Dear Francois, you are too young to understand why we left you so letter from us. Ever since your mysterious birth, you resembled someone else other than our daughter and Logan. We did love you to a certain extent, but your sister is the true heir of the Lamontage fortune. We do not know what your mother and Shira has done, but you are the innocent one of it. When you discover the truth, you will fully understand what we saw in you". Francois said to them as he got hurt by the note.

LJ winces as she looks at Francois. "So when you learned that my mom is actually your true mom, you finally learned what your other grandparents suspected all along". LJ said to Francois.

Francois nods as he looks at LJ. "Yeah for three years I decided to become who I wasn't and that was a ladies man. It was the kind of person that grandma and Odette wanted me to be". Francois said to LJ.

Isabelle nods as he looks at LJ. "You should have seen him. He is actually the quiet and reserved kind of guy". Isabelle said to LJ.

LJ looks at Francois as she is learning more about her brother. "So how big the showdown it will be at your grandparent's place"? LJ asks them.

Isabelle looks at LJ as she has a smirk on her face. "It will be a huge showdown, LJ". Isabelle said to them. As LJ nods to them, they have no idea that everything will be coming out. Plus there are more people that gotten involved and gotten hurt by Shira and Odette's scheme.

End Chapter

Yeah I bet none of you saw that one coming. The final chapter is up next. Plus their might be some Logan and Rory and Dean and Rory talk between them.


	13. Chapter 13

A Twisted Parent Trap

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GILMORE GIRLS, PERIOD.

Chapter 13

Today is the day of the dinner at the Huntzburger Mansion. Mitchum is putting together the dinner as they are having spaghetti with meatballs. "Mitchum, why are you planning to have something as simple like spaghetti and meatballs"? Shira asks Mitchum.

Mitchum looks at Shira as he is keeping her from the secret. "It is something that everyone will like. Besides, the original menu of having duck might not been best". Mitchum said to Shira.

Shira looks at Mitchum as she does not get it. "Who are these guests that you invited for this dinner"? Shira asks Mitchum.

Mitchum looks at Shira as he is not handing her much information. "They are people that has been hurt by a devious and vindictive plan". Mitchum said to Shira.

Shira rolls her eyes at Mitchum. "What ever Mitchum, I am going to pretend that this dinner is going on. After this dinner, I will personally make sure that girl Jane will be getting a beating that she will ever forget". Shira said to Mitchum.

Mitchum glares at Shira as she is taking a hit on her granddaughter. "Threaten her again, I will personally leave you right here and now". Mitchum said to Shira.

Shira frowns as she scoffs at him. "You wouldn't dare". Shira said to Mitchum. Shira is calling out on his bluff.

Mitchum looks at Shira as he is not backing down. "I can and I will. Just be here at 7:00 pm sharp, and tell Odette that you and she can't be back home until 7:00 pm tonight". Mitchum said to Shira.

Shira frowns as she walks out from the house. "Fine", Shira said to Mitchum. She is wondering why she and Odette couldn't be back until 7:00 pm.

That night, Dean and Clara arrive at the house first. "What brings you here Clara"? Dean asks Clara. Clara looks at Dean. "I got invited to this dinner tonight. Apparently the host knew about my son and explained to me that it was a big scheme set up by someone. I never knew that my son got switched and gotten buried by another woman who thought it was her son that mysterious died. She is the victim like I am in this. What about you two"? Clara asks Dean.

Dean looks at them as his story is similar. "Apparently the host found out that someone left a totaled car at the shop for three years. I knew that something was off about the car's condition that it ended up in, and I told the host that it was in an auto moblie accident that took two lives, Donovan and Jenny". Dean said to Clara. He sighs as it has been three years since her death. He has not fallen in love with another woman since then. He gotten the call from his brother in law about it.

As they ring the door bell, Mitchum's answers it as he lets them in. "Welcome please come on in. More guest will soon be arriving". Mitchum said to them.

They nod as they went to the living room.

It is not long that Rory, LJ, Francois, and Isabelle arrives at the mansion. Mitchum welcomes them into the home. "Welcome everyone is in the living room". Mitchum said to them.

Rory nods to Mitchum as she walks in the living room. She is surprised to see Dean in the room. "Dean, Clara, what are you guys doing here"? Rory asks them as she is genuinely surprised to see them.

Dean looks at Rory as he notices the young people with her. "We all got invited by our host. Plus I did not expect to see you here tonight either". Dean said to Rory.

Rory nods as she looks at them. "Yeah the host invited me and the kids here. It seems that we all got hit by a devious scheme that brought all of us together". Rory said to them.

They look at each other as they are wondering what will happen at this dinner. "That sums it up right there Rory". Dean said to Rory.

As the rest of the family arrives, Honor and Josh are very confused about the extra guest. "What exactly is going on"? Josh asks Mitchum.

Honor looks at Rory as she is thrilled to see her. "Rory, I have not seen you in ages". Honor said to Rory.

Rory nods as she looks at Honor. "It has been a very long time Honor. This is my daughter Liberty Jane". Rory said to Honor. She is waiting to bring out the truth bout her biological son until dinner.

Dean looks at LJ as her hair has returned to her brown locks from before. "You look very familiar, and you look just like your mom". Dean said to LJ.

It now Logan that arrives at the house as he is very surprised to see Rory and LJ. "Rory what brings you here and what are they doing here"? Logan asks Mitchum.

Mitchum looks at Logan as he has that knowing look on his face. "I invited them here for dinner. Now we are missing is your mother and your wife". Mitchum said to Logan.

Logan nods as he has the divorce papers drawn out and ready. "Ok Dad", Logan said to Mitchum.

As it is getting at 7:00 sharp, everyone is at the table. Shira and Odette arrives in the home as they see a massive group at the table. "Logan who are these people here"? Odette asks Logan. She glares at him as she turns to Rory.

Logan looks at his wife as he shrugs to her. "I am not the one that invited them. I am been kept in the dark as much as Honor and Josh". Logan said to Odette.

Odette looks at Logan as she is hearing it right. She takes a seat as Shira also a seat. The maids are bringing out plates filled with spaghetti and meatballs. The adults has red wine and water.

Odette notices the cheese as it is near Francois. "Francois please pass the cheese". Odette said to Francois.

Francois ignores the order as he does not even look at Odette in the eye. He is eating his food as like it is a part of the whole plan.

Odette frowns as Shira frowns in agreement with her. "Francois please pass the cheese to your mother". Shira said to Francois as she has that mother demanding tone.

Again, Francois is ignoring Shira's command. He is eating his food as his both hands has a eating utensils. It is all part of the plan as he finished chewing and swallowing his pasta and meat ball. He puts his utensils down.

Logan looks at his son as his wife and mother are getting annoyed at his son. "Son, didn't you hear your mother and grandmother"? Logan asks Francois.

Francois looks at Logan as he nods to him. "Yes I did Dad". Francois said to Logan. He said it like he intentionally ignored Odette and Shira.

The other adults are really confused by it. "It is very rude to ignore a simple command, Francois". Odette said to Francois. Shira nods as she agrees with her.

Francois looks back at them as he has something to counter it. "Isn't rude to talk with a mouthful of food. I decided to change my name". Francois said to them.

Shira and Odette are baffled by it as it is a huge shock to Logan, Honor, and Josh. However Mitchum, Rory, LJ, and Isabelle looks like they seem to know about it and kept their composure about it. "What don't be ridiculous Francois? It is your legal name. It is the name I given you at birth 18 years ago". Odette said to Francois. "Your mother is right. It is a regal French male name". Shira said to Francois.

Francois rolls his eyes at his grandmother. "It is a big faux pas. You know a fake and a phony". Francois said to them. He is going to eat his food as he has played his role. He nods to Isabelle to start the next thing.

Isabelle looks at them as she looks at Dean and Clara. "Did you know that a Lindsay Lister has been arrested for conspiracy to kidnapping and interfering with the custody of a child and being the accomplice of those crimes. She is the center of a huge scandal at St. Joseph's Hospital". Isabelle said to them.

Dean is very shocked by the news. Clara seems to know something about it. "Isn't that your ex wife"? Clara asks Dean.

Dean nods as he hasn't heard from Lindsay in years. "Yeah but what did she do anyways to cause a scandal like that"? Dean asks Isabelle as he had no idea.

Isabelle looks at them as Mitchum nods to her. "Apparently she switched a stillborn and a healthy baby boy around. She placed the stillborn with a woman who did not know that she had a baby boy in her. She placed the alive baby boy with someone who was not expecting a boy at all. Plus she told the mother who had the stillborn that it got signed away to the funeral home already. She said something about being paid off by two rich women and revenge against the woman who actually gave birth to a healthy baby boy". Isabelle said to them.

Everyone is in shock as again, Mitchum and Rory seems to know about it. Odette gives a look at Isabelle as she is furious. "Isabelle Annette Huntzburger, this is not appropriate at the table". Odette said to Isabelle.

Isabelle looks at her mother as she turns to her. "The subject had to been changed, and it was the only thing on my mind to talk about, mother". Isabelle said to Odette as nods to LJ.

LJ looks at them as she turns to Logan. "It surprises me how DNA can never lie but people does. Plus the tools that are used to determine whether a signature is a big fat phony or the real thing. The same thing is applied to very important documents like parental right termination, birth certificate and death certificate. Some people must be really evil to get what they want in life. Plus I find it hard to believe that a fancy SUV getting totaled by a flock of deer crossing a busy street in a big city. I mean leaving a totaled car at a local business with the title and registration with the owner. He paid a dollar so this person can get it off of her hands right away. It is really suspicious if you ask me". LJ said to them.

Odette frowns as she glares at LJ. "You insignificant girl, this whole dinner is a three ring circus". Odette said as she is about to go and hit her.

Rory stops Odette as she glares at her. "I wouldn't do that if I were you Odette or should I say criminal". Rory said to Odette.

Odette looks at Rory as Shira is laughing at her. "What are you talking about? You are just a gold digger. You have no proof of anything the kids are even saying". Shira said to Rory.

Rory looks at Shira as Mitchum got up as he faces Shira. "Actually the proof is now evidence with the proper authorities. Plus I would watch what you say if I were you. That goes double for you Odette". Mitchum said to Shira and Odette.

Odette looks at them as she and Shira are being put under pressure. "What is it not like Shira and I signed the parental right termination papers with Logan's signature and included a check to her to keep her from informing him of her birth and the other things to keep her out from your life". Odette said to them.

Everyone is in shock except Mitchum, Rory, the kids, Clara, and Dean. Honor looks at them as she is trying to put together everything. "Why do you know so much about this plus will someone that knows about it please say something"? Honor asks them as she is confused by it.

Mitchum looks at them as he nods to Honor. "I found out that Shira and Odette planned to send Rory the parental right termination papers with Logan's signature on it as well a check of 20 million dollars. However on the day Rory delivered her twins, she did not know that she was expecting twins and the second child was a boy. However I heard her devastated crying as her son mysteriously died. When I returned Odette's room, she and Shira put on a huge act of having a boy so suddenly. Plus Logan was caught off guard by it as he didn't expect to even having a boy. I bumped into Rory, Donovan, and six month old Liberty Jane. I asked for the check back in return I completely stayed out of her career as an author. Years later, Donovan died in that hit car crash. When I looked at the estimate, it turns out that it was left at his business and got sold to him for a dollar. Something about the damages being worth a lot more than buying a new car. Plus in the same accident took another life by the name Jenny Forestor. The driver is none other than Odette. Three years later, LJ, Isabelle, Francois met at Yale. They learned that they are brother and sisters". Mitchum said to them.

Everyone turns as they look at Odette and Shira. Logan is shocked as not only he was kept in the dark. "You and mom kept me from knowing about my daughter I fathered with Rory. Why"? Logan asks Shira and Odette as he is genuinely hurt from it.

Shira looks at Logan as she glares at Rory. "Odette and I had to keep the Huntzburger name from going through the mud of a scandal. You slept with the both of them around the same time. We had to fix to make sure that gold digger is kept out from your life. We will do it again". Shira said as she grabs a pair of scissors that she had with her. She is about to stab Rory with them when someone at the table stops her.

"Get away from my real mom", Francois said as he wrestles Shira for the scissors. He knocks the scissors from Shira.

As the scissors land on the ground, Shira frowns as Odette got up as she had it with Francois. "You wretched boy", Odette said as she is about to punch him.

Clara got up as she stops her as she grabs her wrist. "Keep your claws away from him". Clara said as she is a angry mama.

Mitchum looks at them. "There is one more thing. The police is already here and they have heard everything". Mitchum said to them.

The maids are actually undercover police officers. Mitchum was wearing a wire on the whole time. Logan looks at Odette as he has the courage to say this. Mitchum nods as he looks at Shira. "Odette, Shira, we want a divorce". Logan and Mitchum said to Odette and Shira in unison.

As the police officers arrests Shira and Odette, they are being said their rights as they get carted off to jail.

A year later

High society from Connecticut to France has heard about the huge scandal. The people of Stars Hallow are shocked by the scandal as it hit the small town. Lorelai gloated about Shira and Odette being arrested. She got reunited with her eldest grandson as he changed his name to the name that is on his original birth certificate, Richard Christopher Gilmore Abbott. Everyone in society shunned Shira and Odette.

At the trial, it was a huge media circus because it was members of the HGP board is heavily involved it was very high profile case that it took five prosecutors to take on the massive case. Plus defense attorneys that represent Shira and Odette tried to get the venue of the trial changed to keep the jury pool from being taunted of opinions from the media. The prosecutors argued that there will be people that has opinions about the case. Plus they even argued to have the jury selection to be closed from the media. The judge ultimately ruled with the prosecutors.

Lindsay took a plea deal with the prosecutors. She testified against Shira and Odette. At the trial, she tried to talk to Dean and Clara to apologize. However they refuse to say a word to her because of the stuff did she did.

The trial took about four weeks. The defense attorneys for Shira and Odette tried to break the various witnesses. The prosecutors put an end to it. As the prosecutors put Odette and Shira on the stand, the jury got to see what kind of people they truly are. Odette pretty much got herself defeated when she was asked about the car crash. "I thought that she was in the car and not that husband of hers as for the other woman she is collateral damage". Odette screams at them. Shira sighs as she gets defeated as well.

As the verdicts got read, both Shira and Odette got the guilty as charged on all counts. Odette and Shira are stunned by it as they were hoping for a different outcome. As they got sentenced, they got sentenced to 45 years in prison for their crimes.

Logan got to know LJ as they built a father and daughter relationship. Logan did date Rory for a few months. However they realize that too much drama has gotten through between them. They both agreed to be co parents of both LJ and Richard. Plus Rory told Logan that she has enough of Huntzburger drama to last a lifetime and then some.

Dean and Rory also reconnected as well. They are both widowers that got caused by Odette Huntzburger. As they gotten remarried, they became a super blended family.

As for Mitchum, he has always kept an eye on his family. He got Shira and Odette removed from his will. In the divorces, Shira and Odette lost everything in their names. Since they will heading to prison, they should lose everything.

As for LJ she and Richard are becoming a great brother and sister team. Richard has remained Isabelle that their relation will never change after growing up together for so long. Isabelle and LJ are great friends and greater sisters.

End Story

Yeah this conclude A Twisted Parent Trap. I decided not to pair Logan and Rory. However I decided to pair up Dean and Rory.


End file.
